When Windsor Invaded Again
by TCHeart
Summary: Sequel to 'When Windsor Invaded McKinley'. McKinley and Dalton do an exchange programme so Kurt has some Windsors around again except with the addition of the other houses. Not all Windsors go but they'll find a way. Based on CP Coulter's Daltonverse.
1. Here We Go Again

The winter chill was not helping Kurt with his mood this December morning. He had slept in and was extremely late for school; he was not leaving the house in a state and without his morning regime done. This was not the day for him to be this late as the school exchange started this week and it was with Dalton. He did not know why they picked it as it was a fair bit away from McKinley, so it made it difficult for the Dalton exchangers to get here than it was for McKinley as they would be boarding for the next two weeks. Kurt was forbidden to even be considered as he had already been at Dalton as their student the previous year so Kurt was annoyed a little bit when he heard that Finn was chosen to go. Finn had already left the house without him as when the Dalton students arrived, they were going to leave with the Dean.

Last night he had to help Finn with packing as Kurt saw his first attempt and had to intervene immediately and pack all the things he needed not wanted. Kurt had always wished that since they were living together, Finn's fashion sense would improve but there was no light at the end of the tunnel yet for him. He had asked Finn why he had not packed enough clothes the first time, as he had packed basically his room except clothes, and did not get a reply as Finn knew he was in the wrong either way. Kurt had told him the many stories, which he was allowed to tell, that happened during his year so Finn had an idea what it was like if he was to stay in Windsor. At least he knew that if Finn was to be staying in Windsor that Blaine would make sure he was alright. Blaine had explained to him that the prefects were not allowed to go as they had to look after the houses, especially Windsor House. Blaine had told him who was coming from Windsor but he did not know about the rest. It was meant to be six people from each school but Blaine had said that there is a chance that seven would be coming from Dalton but it was not confirmed when Kurt had last asked.

Kurt drove to McKinley as fast as he could without getting a speeding ticket as the meeting was first thing in the auditorium and out of all the people who should be there, Kurt should have been the first person to greet the exchangers. He was kicking himself for doing this but when he looked at the time when he parked he was not extremely late which made him feel a bit better but that did not stop him from running to the auditorium as soon as he locked his car. Waiting outside for him were Mercedes and Rachel who initially looked worried but as soon as they saw Kurt their expressions changed to annoyance.

"Where have you been? They're about to introduce them any minute." Rachel said disapprovingly.

"I slept in, okay? Right, let's get in before it's any later." Kurt responded. He fixed his hair at the same time as the running would not have helped one bit. They took their seats at the back with the rest of New Directions who were not going. On stage were Finn, Mike, Sam and three other boys, which Kurt did not particularly talk to, standing awkwardly as they waited. Kurt noticed that Tina was looking fairly upset as she was waving and trying to communicate with Mike on stage that looked just as upset as her but was hiding it in front of everyone. He looked to Mercedes who was sitting between the two of them and saw that she was holding her hand in comfort. It was going to be weird not seeing them for two weeks straight as they would not be allowed to leave the premises.

He was not even sure if Blaine would be able to leave if he had to look after the exchangers. They had decided on the night that Blaine had shown him their treehouse that they would meet there every Tuesday and Thursday at least every school week at seven and would stay until nine before the two of them had to return home. Although Blaine was now the Windsor Prefect, he still had to obey the rules and had to be back before curfew at half ten. The time they spent together there was something they needed. It gave Blaine some time to relax from Prefect duties and it gave Kurt the chance to spend time with his boyfriend alone without the worry of being interrupted. After five or so minutes, Principal Figgins appeared on stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Quiet please. Here are the lucky students who will be seeing what it is like to be in a boarding school and in return we have guests who will be seeing what it is like being here. Now could you please welcome to the stage, Dalton Academy." Kurt watched as Dean Ramsey walked onto stage with six people following her. Kurt immediately looked for the Brightman twins and saw that they too were looking for him. They soon spotted Kurt at the back and flashed him their trademark mischievous grins. Standing next to them were Merril and Reed. Both of them looked fairly nervous and Kurt understood why. The whole school knew that Dalton was an all boys school and Merril was the only girl standing up there. He had heard that they were almost successful of Merril transferring to Dalton's sister school Dobry Hall School. Reed, on the other hand, was probably thinking back to the last time he was here on Kurt's first day back, where he had been picked on by the school jocks. This time he would not have Shane at his side if anything were to happen to him. Kurt looked around him and saw that many people were looking at Merril in confusion. Even other members of New Directions were looking at her strangely.

"Thank you, Principal Figgins. Through this exchange programme I think it will benefit both schools to learn how each school is different and how we can bond over it. With me I have six students from Westerville who have volunteered to take part. As some of you might have noticed, Merril here," The Dean said gesturing to Merril, who looked petrified about being mentioned. "is in fact not a boy. She has come from our sister school, Dobry Hall, and will be representing them." Kurt noticed that she had relaxed immediately at the mention of the other school. "Unfortunately this arrangement was made very last minute so we could not offer the chance of a girl to stay in Dobry Hall, although, maybe in the future if this works out, we could give the chance. I will finish off by thanking you for your co-operation and I hope this works out for the better." She received a small applause from everyone and people were saying bye to the people leaving. Tina was in Mike's arms as soon as they were near each other. Kurt gave Finn a farewell hug and waved as they left. Not long after Dean Ramsey left, Kurt was in the embrace of two blondes.

"ALICE!" They cheered. Kurt wanted to die of shame as the people who were still leaving the auditorium heard them and was looking at Kurt. Reed and Merril could only giggle at the sight.

"Can. Yous. Let. Go. Please?" Kurt asked sternly. Their hugs always seemed to leave him breathless due to how tight they squeeze him. They let him go eventually and hugged everyone else but not at tight as Kurt's. Kurt went over to Merril and gave her a hug. "It's nice to see you again. Feels like years since I last saw you."

"Oh I know but it's lovely to see you again. It'll be nice to talk to someone here that isn't from Dalton. No offence Reed." Merril said throwing an apologetic look to Reed next to her although the redhead understood what she meant.

"None taken," The artist replied smiling. "It'll be great seeing you everyday like last year Kurt."

"Yeah, that has to be one of the greatest things to come out of this." Kurt agreed. He had missed his old roommate. It would be brilliant to spend more time with him during school hours now instead of the small meet ups every few weeks they had. Reed had been juggling with the many pressures of school work and his art work for his mother this year as it was his senior year too.

"Oh, I have this from Blaine. He wanted me to give you this for some reason but he said to make sure the twins don't see it." Reed said as he brought out a small envelope. Kurt looked at the envelope very carefully before putting it in his bag. He would read it later when the twins were not around. When he looked up at the other two boys he noticed Derek straight off at the edge of the stage, who was typically looking at a group of girls, and another boy he was sure he had seen before but did not know his name. This boy was looking about but kept looking over at them occasionally. Merril noticed this and gestured him over.

"Kurt, this is Douglas Everett. He's a senior in Hanover. Douglas, this is Kurt Hummel. You might have seen him around last year as he was in Windsor and in the Warblers."

"Hi." Kurt said as he put his hand out to the tall, dirty blonde hair boy.

"Hey. Yeah I remember you. You have a really beautiful singing voice." The baritone replied with his chocolate coloured eyes locked onto Kurt's.

"Oh, thank you." Kurt blushed. Why was he blushing? People complimented his voice all the time. Maybe it was because he was remembered for it, instead of the comment being made after a performance. Kurt ignored that thought and moved on. He excused himself from the group to go to the bathroom so he could read Blaine's letter and said hi to Derek as he passed him. The Stuart boy was paying much attention to him as he was chatting to the group of girls Kurt saw him looking at earlier. He walked in to see that it was empty so Kurt knew he would have his privacy for a short amount of time. He sat in a cubicle just to make sure.

_Kurt,_

_I am writing this because the Tweedles have stolen my phone so I have no way of texting you. I was going to ask if you wanted to meet up tonight so you could tell me what happened as the twins said they would not tell me a thing. Having them loose in your school does worry me but make sure they look after Reed. He was extremely worried about going but his willpower to see you helped him through. I wish I could have came or for you to be able to come here again. This is a moment I hate being a Prefect but a good point is that it will be a bit more stable in Windsor without the Tweedles causing their usual menace. At least I'll still get to see you during the week nights. I'm sorry you have to watch out for them but hopefully it'll be okay._

_Love you,_

_Blaine xxx_

Kurt read the letter a few times before he left. As soon as he opened the door he was face to face with Douglas. "Oh sorry. Didn't see you there." He said as he moved out of the way.

"Nah, it's alright." Douglas said with a smile. "Emm trying not to be annoying but could you show me where I go for Spanish? Everyone else was getting their guides when I left and mine abandoned me here."

"Oh, yeah I'll show you where to go." Kurt said simply. The other boy grinned and turned away to go in. Kurt decided to wait outside for him. He decided he was going to try getting Blaine's phone back from the twins and giving it back to him tonight. He kept watching the time as the next class was about to begin any minute and everyone was now making their way to class. Just as Kurt was about to go in to see if the Hanover boy was ok, he came out with his fringe slightly damp. "Your umm fringe is wet." He said simply.

"Oh I was emm splashing water onto my face. I'm slightly nervous about being here. Usually that helps me to calm down." Douglas said looking away from Kurt. "So... Spanish?"

"Yeah, it's just down this hallway." Kurt showed him the way and left him at Mr Schuester's class. He felt sorry for him already and was happy that he was only doing French this year. "I'll see you at break." He said as he turned away. Douglas thanked him as he went in. Kurt decided that he would go to the rehearsal room for his free period as it was far too cold to go outside. He sat down at the piano and got out his phone to text Dwight.

_This will sound weird but the next time you see Blaine today tell him Kurt says okay for tonight. He'll know why – Kurt_

_Kurt, I don't want to know when you'll be having sex with Blaine – Dwight_

_Dwight. I don't mean that! Blaine doesn't have a phone so I can't tell him myself that I'll meet him to chat. Does that help? – Kurt_

_A lot. Why doesn't he have his phone? Also have you been using my salt? Do you need more? As your school still gives me bad auras! – Dwight_

_Yes, I have been using it and no, I don't need more. The twins stole it in order for me not to text him – Kurt_

It was not a complete lie as he had fun using the salt at people's lockers. He puts a tiny amount at the bottom of his but he has been randomly putting some at Finn's locker when he has annoyed in the morning. Every time he finds it hard to keep a poker face on when it freaks Finn out.

_That sucks. If it's desperate you can text me and I'll tell him. As long as it's not sexting! – Dwight_

Kurt could not believe what he had read the first time. He sent Dwight a reassuring text saying that he would not do that in a million years and he was thankful that Dwight had offered. He also wrote that if Finn was staying in Windsor and he annoyed him, Dwight had permission to put salt around his bed as it would freak him out but not to do it all the time.

* * *

><p>The day went passed fairly quickly. From what it seemed, the twins were behaving themselves which worried Kurt but did not want to complain and everyone else was settling in fairly well. He could not say much for Derek as he was always around girls whenever Kurt saw him. It was good to see Merril enjoying herself as she was able to talk to other girls. Only New Directions knew she was a transgender but they accepted her nevertheless which, he thought, made Merril feel more relaxed. At lunch he listened to Reed go on about the schools art department and the lack of equipment. Kurt found it amusing when Reed had told him that he had brought his own materials and the teacher questioned him as to why he do so. To hear Reed trying to make up a polite excuses to the teacher instead of being straight and saying that theirs were rubbish in comparison. The thought of Reed rebelling slightly on his first day made him and the twins laugh. The two of them kept saying how they were proud of Reed for acting like a true Windsor as 'Windsor boys break the boundaries' they said constantly. Kurt did not have many conversations with Douglas but he did notice that he did look at Kurt a lot when he thought Kurt was not looking. He did not want to judge the guy but he wanted to know why he kept looking at him. He made a note to himself that he would see how things turn out over the next few days. He did accept his phone number so if he was lost he could ask Kurt for help.<p>

He was extremely excited to see Blaine as they had to cancel the last few meetings due to Blaine having to stay in Windsor because the twins did something to Stuart House. Kurt hissed as he got out of the car. The night was incredibly bitter with a few snowflakes beginning to fall. He hugged himself in his clothes as he walked through the forest to get to the treehouse. He was a little bit early so he knew he would have to put on the fireplace when he got in. He had got used to Blaine being the early one and having the place and snug and warm for him arriving. Well now it was his turn. He entered and thought it was weird that the place was not as cold as it was outside. He started up the fire and went into the kitchen bit to make some hot chocolates for them both. Just as they were ready, Blaine walked through the door letting in a slight chill into the now warm room.

"Hello?" Blaine asked out loud when he closed the door.

"Hello," Kurt said as he came out from the kitchen area with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. Kurt offered one to Blaine who took it instantly. "Thought you would like one."

"Thank you," Blaine replied, giving Kurt a small peck on the cheek. "It's exactly what I need from being out there." Kurt grinned and moved towards the couch in front of the fireplace. Blaine joined him after he took off his jacket. They talked about their days and Kurt told him who had come from the other houses. He laughed when he heard that Derek was the only Stuart and that he went after girls as soon as he stepped onto the premises. Kurt found out that Finn was indeed staying in Windsor while Mike was in Stuart and Sam was in Hanover. Blaine said that Finn seemed to be fine although Dwight had questioned him as soon as he walked through the doors. Kurt smirked knowing that Dwight was going to be leaving salt around his bed tonight. "Dwight told me you got my letter. He said that if we needed to send urgent messages to each other we could use his phone. Although, he had a small smile when he told me that you were talking to him about Finn. He wouldn't tell me why it was amusing. Do you have any ideas?" Blaine asked Kurt knowing that the other boy did know but was going to see if he told him.

"Yes I do have an idea but you don't need to worry about it." Kurt answered giving Blaine a small smirk. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He sighed but took it out anyway. It was from Douglas.

_Ethan and Evan want to know if they would be able to sing in glee club this week - Douglas _

"Who's it from?" Blaine asked as he saw a slight hint of confusion on his boyfriends face.

"Douglas Everett. He's asking on behalf of the twins if they can sing at glee club." Kurt replied to Blaine as he began to reply to the text.

_Why didn't they text me with their phones? – Kurt_

_Don't know. They just said for me to text you – Douglas_

_Oh okay. Tell them I'll talk to Mr Schue tomorrow about it. – Kurt_

_They say thank you Alice x – Douglas_

Kurt pocketed his phone after the last text. Blaine saw it and was a little bit suspicious about the kiss at the end but he only put it down to that it was from the twins as they have now gotten into the habit of doing it since they were not seeing Kurt every day. After their second hot chocolate, they decided to head back home. Although Blaine wanted to stay longer, he had to go back early to check up on Finn and Colin. An hour was simply not long enough to see Kurt but he could not abandon his duty as Prefect. Kurt understood and Blaine felt lucky that he had such an understanding boyfriend. He was very lucky in general that Kurt was his and he was Kurt's. They parted with the promise to meet up tomorrow night as usual. Kurt said he would buy coffee as they were running out. On the drive back to Dalton, he hoped that everything was alright at both ends as he had left Kurt's stepbrother with Dwight and that Reed was ok at McKinley as well as the twins not causing too much bother for Kurt to handle. He could only hope for the best.

* * *

><p>TBC?<p>

AN: Hello once again! I know I said I wouldn't start another chaptered fic at the end of WWIM but I missed writing for it and well this idea came up. I'm seeing how this works out. It'll probably work out as each chapter works out as one day so there might be 12-14 chapters. And to make this one different, I added in my own OC! I had wanted to add him into WWIM but obviously that didn't happen.

If am I going to do this, I will update once a week if possible as I'm thinking about when I go to college and being honest I will not be able to update every few days. So if I set it to it once a week I might be able to manage it as I want to try make the chapters longer than WWIM and I don't want you the reader to wait over six weeks for an update for shortish chapters! I felt really bad about that.

Now the usual things, thank you if you've read this and feedback would be appreciated as you might have noticed I'm new to writing so finding out what you think helps me, even if it's bad please tell me.


	2. You Have So Much Power Over Me

"DORMOUSE!"

Reed woke up with a start. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he saw the blurred versions of two identical blondes either side of him on his bed. He groaned and sat himself up. At least he had not fallen out of the bed when the twins shouted in his ears. Why did they have to share a hotel room? Merril was very lucky enough to get her own room next door.

"You need to get up."

"Everyone else has already left for breakfast."

"And we're hungry Dormouse."

"So very hungry."

"Then why didn't you two leave then?" Reed moaned as he looked between the two Brightman's.

"We promised White Rabbit-"

"And your little bat."

"Yes, that we would look after you."

"Which means getting you up for food!" Before he knew it, Reed was dragged out of his bed and thrown into the bathroom. "Freshen up!"

"And we'll pick your clothes!"

"Oh no," Reed sighed. He knew it was not going to end well. He prepared him for the worst as he went for a body shower and washed his face. He looked in the mirror and practiced a small simple smile. He did not want them to worry about him but he could not help himself when he began missing Shane. It was different waking up in a different room knowing he was not there on the other bed across the room. He was happy that Shane had taken up Kurt's bed, unlike Blaine who was not thrilled to know his little brother was in the room right across from him where his boyfriend should have been. Reed saw how Blaine had struggled without Kurt there but as he got to see him every other night, it helped him and slowly adjusted to Shane being in Kurt's place in the room. He would text Shane during breakfast as he would probably still be asleep at the moment. He walked out of the bathroom to see the monstrosity the twins had prepared for him. On his bed was a pair of blue jeans, a golden coloured top and a white cardigan. "Are you serious?" He said as he looked at them. No way in hell was he wearing that gold top with jeans. Jeans he could live with but not with that top. He did not want to start on the cardigan. He looked at the two boys and saw that that was their colour palette for the day. "I'm not wearing that top. Kurt would murder me!"

"But its Windsor colours!"

"And we need to represent our house!"

"I'll be wearing my pin so that shows I'm a Windsor." Reed countered as he looked through his clothes to find something more suitable to match the jeans. He thought that the twins were used to looking the same in their uniforms at Dalton that they dressed exactly the same. He could see their pins attached to them wear it would have been placed on their blazers. After finding something that Kurt would not kill him for, he looked over to see the two of them having a mini pillow fight as they waited for him. "I'm going down. Yous can come down when you're finished." He said as he walked towards the door. Immediately the blondes dropped the pillows in their hands and ran to the door and out into the corridor. Reed could only laugh at them as they skipped down to the elevator.

When they walked, or in the twins' case, jumped into the dining hall, Reed could see everyone else at a table beside a window. Merril saw them and waved over to them. The Brightman's being their usual selves, they jumped up and down as they returned Merril's wave and ran to get food. They got their food and sat near Derek so they could annoy him like any normal Windsor would do to a Stuart. The Hanover's just watched with amusement and carried on with their conversation. When Reed sat down, he got out his phone to text Shane; he should be up by now.

_Hey :) Hope I haven't woken you up. Just wanted to see how you were xx – Reed_

_MORNING! :D Nah you didn't wake me up, I've been up for ages xxxxxx – Shane_

_How come? Xx – Reed_

_Couldn't sleep at all. It's not the same without you here xxxxxxx – Shane_

_I know what you mean. Didn't feel right getting up this morning. I miss you xxx – Reed_

_Miss you millions, have a good day xxxxxxxxxx – Shane_

"Reed? Are you ok?" Merril asked worryingly. She saw the smaller boy with his eyes filled with sadness as it was fixed to his phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reed said, giving her a small smile to comfort her worries. She was not convinced but she did not want to push the boy so she nodded and carried on a conversation with Douglas.

_You too, I'll text you later. Love you xxxx – Reed_

_I love you too xxxxxxxxxxxx – Shane_

Since Merril had noticed, Reed put on a smile for the rest of breakfast and when they all walked to McKinley. Derek had separated himself from the group as he was annoyed at the twins throwing the small amount of snow that had fallen during the night at him. As soon as they reached the gates, Derek bolted for it amongst the crowd to try stopping the twins but with no such luck. They split up and hit him from different angles. Many people laughed and got out of their way which Derek was not enjoying one bit especially that the majority of them were girls. He was going to find it hard chatting them up now. Ruining his chances more he cursed at them and returned fire just once.

"Alice! Control your freaks!" Reed heard Derek shout.

"Stop calling me that. Plus they're not mine." Kurt retorted in the distance. Kurt approached him with a glare directed at Derek but softened up the tiniest amount when he looked at Reed. "Two weeks with this guy. Fan-bloody-tastic! I need to stop getting addressed as Alice in front of everyone." Kurt looked down to him and Derek was forgotten about as his features softened completely. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Reed replied with his fake smile. Kurt took his arm and moved him away from everyone else.

"It's about Shane isn't it?" Kurt asked sternly. Reed opened his mouth but shut it and simply nodded. "It'll be ok. Just keep texting him and you'll feel a bit better." Reed nodded again as he knew Kurt was right about these kinds of things. He has been doing it for months with Blaine. "So..." Kurt continued. "That means you have to text him during class, which I know you'll be fine with especially after yesterday in art." Kurt teased.

"I like to have a good standard of materials for my artwork! Is that such a crime?" Reed interjected.

"In your world? No. I like the addition of the pin to your outfit today."

"Oh, you're lucky you're didn't see the outfit the twins wanted me to wear today. You would have murdered them." Reed laughed.

"Oh I could imagine the horror. Have you seen what they're wearing today? If Fashion Police existed they would have been arrested on the spot and straight into jail. No court case for that outfit." Kurt stated as Reed continued to laugh. He felt better now that he was Kurt. It was a shame they were not in many classes today. At least they had glee club to look forward to as he liked how different they were to the Warblers but he would always prefer being a Warbler. The twins had spent the previous night trying to convince him to join in with their number.

"Oh come on little Dormouse." Evan had said as soon as the text from Kurt said there could be chance for them to perform.

"It'll be fun!" Ethan continued.

"I'm umm fine. Yous two just do it." Reed mumbled as he sketched.

"Windsors need to stick together!"

"We need to sing for Warblerland!"

"Please Little Dormouse?" They had said in unison giving Reed puppy dog eyes.

"But..." Reed began to say before he was interrupted by the twins turning their attention to Douglas who was reading on his bed with his glasses on.

"Bayard!" They began in unison catching the tall boy's attention. "Don't you think that our little Dormouse should sing with us?" Reed started to shake his head mouthing the word 'no' hoping that he would see and help him.

"Ehh only if he wants to." Douglas replied looking conflicted and turned to the artist. "You do have a nice singing voice, Reed. Just like Kurt." He said easily before turning his attention back to his book. The twins jumped back to Reed's side which almost made him ruin his sketch.

"Please?"

"I'll think about it!" Reed gave in just to shut them up as they would go on all night if he kept fighting. "Could you give me some peace now? I'm sure Derek is downstairs for you to annoy." He mumbled as he carried on with his sketch. Without a second to loose, the twins bolted out of the room in search of Derek. Later on that night Reed found out that they had indeed annoyed Derek a lot by interrupting his attempt to chat up a girl at the bar and with that losing his chance.

Kurt had brought him back with the others and walked away with Merril and the twins as they were in the same area for their classes. He waved goodbye to the rest of New Directions who had showed up and carried on walking as well as making sure he did not trip over anything. As they turned the corner, Reed spotted them a mile away; some of the jocks who had taunted him on Kurt's first day back. They were walking towards him and he could not help but shake with fear. He did not want to go through that again. Please not again, he thought. Please.

His panic built up and up only for it to lead to an anticlimax. They walked right past him and said nothing. They did not even look at him. Not even a glance. He let out a relieved sigh and it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He was able to breathe freely again. He took in two deep breathes and walked into the classroom he was meant to be in. He waved to Merril and the twins as they continued on their way. Maybe he did not need to worry as much as he though.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched his old roommate walk away with care as he knew what he was going through. The only thing he could do was to be there for him and try his best to keep his spirits up. He waited until he could not see him before walking to French. Douglas was in his class so he was right beside him.<p>

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Douglas asked as they started to walk.

"I hope so." Was all Kurt could say. He was going to worry about him a lot these two weeks he noted for himself. This was only day two and he could see how sad the smaller boy was. He decided he was going to change that. The conversation died there as they walked through the school. Kurt's mind was more occupied with finding ways to help Reed. He sat in his usual seat with Douglas next to him at the back and acted as though he was working but in fact he zoned out of the teacher's monotone speech. Over the past few months he had come to realise that she was always seem to be bored but annoyed during their class. He was doodling in his jotter when he was brought back to reality by a voice.

"Comment est-ce difficile? Nous avons fait ce genre de travail l'année dernière." Kurt looked to his right to see Douglas looking at him with boredom written all over his face.

"Dites-moi à ce sujet. Je dois faire face à ce pour une année entière." Kurt said quietly as he rolled his eyes. At least he was not the only one who found this coursework pitiful.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous asseyez dans cette classe lorsque je sais pertinemment que vous êtes couramment, comme moi." Douglas commented in a hushed tone.

"You're fluent in French _and_ Spanish?" Kurt whispered to him.

"Yes," Douglas replied with a huge grin. "As well as German and Italian. My family's business is spread about in America, Canada and in Europe so when I was younger I had to learn the language in order to understand what was happening."

"Then you must hate our classes more than I do."

"I think we're pretty even."

"Well sadly we've got two periods of this today."

"Oh lucky us." Douglas said with a laugh. Kurt joined in when Douglas rolled his eye in a mocking way.

"Quiet lorsque l'on travaille." The teacher announced to the class but was looking at the two of them. They contained their laughter but kept the smiles on their lips. They sat in silence for a few minutes before distracting themselves with pointless work. About half way through the first period, Kurt's phone vibrated.

_D'you think we can talk like this? – Douglas_

Kurt looked at the text for a moment to then look at the boy in question. He was already looking at him with a slightly raised eyebrow as though he was waiting.

_If we don't get caught again then possibly – Kurt_

_Good, as I've no idea how I'm going to survive without something decent to do xD – Douglas_

_You haven't even lasted a period, how are you going to last 2 weeks? – Kurt_

_Well I have you, so I'll live :) Any way of getting out of class? – Douglas_

_Kurt looked at him with disbelief that a Hanover student wanted to ditch class for a little bit. He tried to hide his chuckle as he typed the next text. _

_A bit rebellious for a Hanover? Are you sure you're not from Windsor? – Kurt_

_Hey! Not all Hanovers are the same peace-keeping people you Windsors think we are :P – Douglas_

Kurt did not bother to hide his laugh at that text. Douglas gave him a mock horror look as he watched Kurt laugh.

_Well if you're going to sit there and laugh at me then I'll do it myself! – Douglas_

Kurt watched as Douglas avoided his gaze and addressed the teacher. "Excusez-moi madame, je peux aller aux toilettes s'il vous plaît?" The teacher only nodded and returned to her book. Kurt felt slightly annoyed when Douglas winked at him as he left the class. His mood did not improve when he texted him again.

_Oh it's very nice being outside with nice crisp, fresh air! ;D – Douglas_

Kurt decided not to reply to his text and go back to writing random lyrics in French. Maybe he could convince Mr Schue to try a foreign song one day and if he succeeds he could be lead as he would go for a French song obviously. After a few minutes he receives another text.

_So when you coming out? – Douglas_

Kurt knew he had to respond or else he was going to keep texting him until he gave in. If he just replied saying he was not going to join him and that was final he might get the message.

_Never. I'm staying here where it's warm! – Kurt_

_Look out the window – Douglas_

_Why? – Kurt_

_Just look please – Douglas_

Kurt looked over hesitantly and did not expect to see Douglas jumping up and down. Kurt looked at him with disbelief. What was he thinking? The thing that was confusing Kurt was that the people next to the window were not taking any notice. It was as though they were blind as surely they must be able to see a tallish boy who was wearing a bright red cardigan jumping up and down whilst throwing his arms around to get Kurt's attention. He mouthed 'What are you doing?' to him, still surprised to see him like this. 'Having fun, unlike you' He replied through the window wearing one of the biggest grins Kurt has seen on him. 'Come on' He mouthed and Kurt shook his head. He was not going out in that weather without his jacket and it would look very suspicious if he took it with him. Douglas pouted as he mouthed 'Pretty please?' through the window. Maybe he could out for a second? Before he could change his mind, he had asked the teacher if he could leave the room and walked towards the bathroom.

"I knew you would give in." Said a voice at the door. Unsurprisingly Douglas was there smiling at him leaning against the door frame whilst holding the door. Kurt rolled his eyes and did not bother to reply. Instead he fixed his hair in the mirror just to keep it looking right, although in honestly there was nothing wrong with it. "Your hair's perfect and you look gorgeous as usual," Douglas said as he moved from the door to Kurt's side. "but can we go outside now?"

"You're like a child or a puppy."

"Funnily enough people have described me as a puppy many a time. I think I should have a collar with my name on it."

"Don't let the Brightman twins hear you say that or they will make that true."

"That'd be awesome! Might start a new fashion trend in Dalton after Christmas." Kurt looked at him in horror. How could he joke about something like that, especially in front of him? "I'm joking," Douglas said when he saw Kurt's face. "It wouldn't happen since Reed would kill me for you."

"Oh I know. Well I doubt Reed would do it himself as he would bring me into it so I'd be dealing with you." Kurt stated as though it was meant to be jokey, he was still serious about it. He is very serious when it comes to fashion.

"So, when are we going outside?"

"I'm staying inside thank you very much. You can go back outside."

"That's not fun." He pouted again. "Could you then show me your choir room then? That way we're inside."

"Fine." Kurt sighed. He was not going to win with this guy.

"Yes! Lead the way." Douglas said, jumping up and down again. Kurt simply rolled his eyes and headed out the door. He walked down the hallway while Douglas decided he was going to skip alongside him.

"Here's we rehearse. I'm just going to go into that office for two seconds so you can a nosey around." Kurt said as they entered the room. He walked over to Mr Schue's office to have a look at what he had planned today. Whilst looking through the sheet music on his desk, Kurt heard a guitar being played. He turned around to see that Douglas was sitting at the piano, with the guitar in his hands, with his back to Kurt and at that moment where Kurt turned, he began to sing in Spanish.

_Yo no deseo  
>Yo no selecto<br>No es intencional  
>Soy hipnotizado por su voz<br>La misma cosa vieja  
>Pero siempre nuevo<br>Es increíble cuán totalmente yo me siento tirado hacia usted_

_Es más como el magnetismo que nada yo puede luchar  
>Tirado contra mi hace<br>No no no fue mi decisión  
>No podría decir es más como el magnetismo<br>Yo puede ni controlo_

Kurt might not know anything in Spanish but knew that this song was beautiful. He listened to the baritone sing smoothly but the voice obviously untrained. Although, Kurt thought it gave the song some more expression because it was not perfectly pitched at times.

_Puedo alejar yo  
>Me siento que la tensión crece<br>Consigue más fuerte ahora, fuerta ahore, fuerta ahora  
>Usted es todo veo<br>Tiene tanto poder sobre mi_

_Más el magnetismo_  
><em>Que nada yo puedo luchar tirado contra mi hace<em>  
><em>No no no fue mi decisión<em>  
><em>No podría decir más como magnetismo<em>  
><em>Yo yo yo puedo ni controlo<em>

Kurt had moved back into the room and took a seat near the piano. He noticed that Douglas' eyes were closed as he sang, so it was a song he knew very well and played often Kurt noted.

_Más como magnetismo que nada yo puedo luchar, tirado contra mi hace  
>No no no no fue mi decisión<br>No podría decir más como magnetismo  
>Yo puedo ni controlo<em>

_Yo puedo ni controlo_

"You sing and play guitar?" Kurt asked when the other boy was finished which seemed to bring him back to reality. As the other boy turned around to look at him, Kurt could tell that he had forgotten that Kurt was there and went bright red.

"Yeah, I umm just do it for myself usually. My friends listen to me sometimes and always tell me to join the Warblers but I don't like the idea of being in front of everyone." Douglas replied, a little embarrassed.

"Says the puppy that was jumping up and down outside where a whole class could have watched you."

"Well that's kind of different." He said shyly. It was a huge difference from Kurt seeing the hyperactive boy he saw only a few minutes ago to the boy in front of him now. He could see how he was not a performer like himself.

"Well, you have a nice baritone voice. What's that song called?" Kurt asked as he liked the song by the sound of it and he wanted to know what the lyrics meant. He thought it was ironic how he wanted to do a song in a different language and someone who does not even sing like him did it before him.

"Eh 'Magnetismo'. It's by a guy called Landon Pigg, he normally sings in English but this is a one-off."

"Do you want to return to class?" Kurt offered seeing how uncomfortable he was looking now.

"Yeah, I think we should." Douglas said as he put away the guitar and walked out of the room before Kurt. They did not say anything to each other on the way back and Douglas was looking at the floor. Kurt felt a little bad for him seeing how much he had changed. He felt like he intruded into a very personal moment that he was not meant to see as Douglas was at his most vulnerable. They entered the class in silence and the teacher did not bother to question them why they were away for so long. She just told them to get to their seats and not disturb the class. Throughout the rest of French, Douglas would avoid Kurt's eye line and would not even look at him. He just sat there and doodled with a sad look on his face but his eyes made him look like he was not vacant. They were misty and blank looking. It made Kurt feel worse. First Reed was down because he was missing Shane and now Douglas was not himself. 'Is today cursed for everyone feeling down?' He thought to himself as he looked at Douglas. Sighing at the sight of what seem to be a broken boy, he diverted his attention to his jotter once again and started translating lyrics to French once again.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Douglas acted like nothing had happened but was still trying to avoid, as much as he could, looking at Kurt. He did not mean to do it, but he now felt awkward that he had sung that song in front of him. If he did not think about it he would be able to have a laugh with everyone and acted his usual self.<p>

"You alright, Doug?" Derek asked him at break when he was lost in thought.

"Yeah, sorry was daydreaming I guess." Douglas responded as he looked up to Derek who was walking by him.

"It looked as though you were thinking of a girl mate but confused by it." Derek said as he carried on walking towards a group of girls.

"Oh right." He said absently. No he had not been thinking about a girl but he was indeed confused by it all. He wished things were simple and not the complicated way they were at this moment. He was able to deal with it better in Dalton as he could focus his attention on work but here he could not do anything to keep his mind at rest. At least he had Merril's company the now.

* * *

><p>"Alice."<p>

"Alice."

"Alice!"

"Alice!"

"ALICE!"

"ALICE!"

"WHAT?" Kurt screamed at the two blondes sitting across from him. He could not get some peace to eat his lunch without being disrupted.

"Nothing."

"Well not really."

"Can we sing yet?" They said in unison.

"I haven't spoken to Mr Schue yet. I will ask him if you don't keep going on and on about it."

"Can we dance?"

"Yes you can dance; you don't have to ask me permission to do _everything_." Kurt sighed as he looked at them. They ran out of the canteen without saying another word but wore huge grins on their faces. This worried him. What had he just done? Not long after, the speakers in the room came to life and blasted out an eerie sound that sounded like someone was changing the channel on an old radio.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
>Am I who you think about in bed?<em>

The song had begun just as the twins came bursting through the doors once again. They jumped on the table they were previously at with Kurt growling at them to get down but they ignored him and danced around him. If people could die from embarrassment, Kurt would have died the moment they mouthed the lyrics _'I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet' _to him with everyone watching him. All of the girls were watching the twins in confusion but interested in the way they moved around each other whilst the boys were watching them in disbelief. As the chorus came, the twins moved away from Kurt and split up to other sides of the canteen as they danced around as many people as possible.

"How on Earth did they manage that so quickly?" Just as Kurt said this he felt his phone vibrate.

_Hi – Han_

Of course, Kurt thought. Who else could have done this, especially at the twins will? Kurt watched as the blondes danced to the song on people's tables and bringing some of them up on the table with them to dance with. He could not believe this was happening already. They have not been here for two full days and they were causing a dancing riot already. Kurt was surprised they did not have their nerf guns on them.

"What did you think?" They asked in unison when they finished, with their mischievous grins on their faces.

"I think I'm going to kill the two of you."

"WAIT!" They said before they ran out again. Just as Kurt thought he was going to get some peace from them they returned. They placed four cups of coffee in front of Kurt. Kurt just looked at them and did not need to say the words that were in his head. As though they were psychic, they countered a response. "You've missed us filling your room with coffee."

"We know we have."

"Yeah, Reed thought there was something wrong with us when we did it for the first week back."

"Shane had no idea what was happening."

"They did actually. It was weird waking up to coffee around the room like it used to be with you, Kurt." Reed said as he giggled at the twins.

"You know I can't forgive you because you gave me coffee?" Kurt asked the Brightman's that were dancing in their seats and humming the song they just danced to.

"Then what, Alice?"

"Give me Blaine's phone." Kurt said sternly.

"Ah that's not possible."

"Yeah we don't have it on us and it's not in the hotel."

"You mean it's still in Dalton?"

"Yeah!" They chimed.

"Great." Kurt sighed. The rest of lunch went past really quickly when Kurt was distracted with the conversation about Reed's mother's next fashion show with the girls and Reed. The boys distanced themselves away from them and began to have a dancing competition between them. At the end of the school day and the end of glee club, the twins had annoyed Kurt about them wanting to sing a solo which leads Kurt to stay behind for a few minutes when everyone else left. "Mr Schue, if I may ask something?"

"Of course Kurt." The Spanish teacher replied as he saw Kurt waiting.

"Evan and Ethan have asked me to ask you if it would be ok for them to sing a solo to the rest of us?"

"Yeah that'd be fine. It'll be good to see how they differ from us."

"Thank you sir. They'll be ecstatic."

"Bye, Kurt."

"What did he say?"

"Yes you're allowed."

"YAY!" They screamed as they skipped down the hallway. This will be interested in what they have got planned especially after today's events in the canteen, Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>"The Tweedles told me something about your phone." Kurt said as Blaine handed him over a coffee. Kurt had bought a few bags to last them the winter period in the treehouse.<p>

"Yeah?" Blaine replied, looking at Kurt with hopeful eyes. It was annoying not having his phone. It had made him anxious that he could not text Kurt or anyone in general, when he needed to.

Kurt nodded. "It's in Dalton. They wouldn't tell me anything else except it was in 'Warblerland'."

"Great. It could be anywhere." Blaine groaned.

"You could ask Han for some help?" Kurt suggested trying to sound hopeful.

"I'll see. They might have told him not to tell me if I ask." Blaine said with a hint of defeat. Kurt could only nod. He changed the conversation in hope for some progress.

"How has Shane been?"

"He's ehh been dealing with Reed ehh gone very weirdly." Kurt looked at him in confusion so Blaine continued. "At times he would be his usual self, hyperactive and carefree, then there will be moments where we find him in their room huddled in the corner and hugging himself. How's Reed?"

"He's really missing Shane. He's trying not to show it but I can tell. I know how he feels so I know the signs. I have an idea though that might cheer them both up."

"Do tell." Blaine took a sip of his coffee as he waited to hear Kurt's grand idea. He could tell that Kurt had planned this out very carefully.

"We bring them both here on Thursday and let them spend some time together. We could sit outside in the blankets while they do what they want inside to give them privacy." Kurt said with his voice giving away how proud he was of the idea.

"That's actually a good plan."

"Thank you. We'll have to blindfold them on the way here so they don't get any ideas of sneaking out here." Kurt said as he drank his coffee.

"Agreed." Blaine said with a chuckle. They sat next to the fire for another hour discussing how Finn was adapting to Windsor life. Blaine told Kurt about when Finn had came back from his classes and went on about how he felt like an idiot, especially in the uniform. Kurt felt sorry for him but laughed when he remembered that he had to wear their uniform. Kurt tells Blaine about the twins dancing display at lunch and that they are doing a solo for glee club. He does not tell him about Douglas though. It makes him feel like he is intruding into something personal that he is not meant to know when he thinks about it. He might tell him later when if he feel comfortable about it. He will have to wait and see what happens in the next few days.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: I want to start to thank TheOnyxRose for a suggestion for the fic, I'm still debating whether or not to change it but I'll definitely keep it mind! I hope yous don't mind waiting about a week for a new chapter, I like it better as I'm able to write a lot more like this chapter will show, it scares me this is at least double in size to the majority of the chapters in WWIM. I thought that Shane would be a guy that would send a lot of kisses in his texts to Reed, and Reed would keep it to a minimum to keep the text looking neat. I also wanted to give Douglas a Wonderland name since everyone else has one and because he's compared to a puppy, Bayard from the 2010 movie seemed to fit in my head.

I'll be honest now that I'm worrying about the next couple of weeks as I'll be starting college, I'm one of the people who is allowed early access to Pottermore (which looks amazing by the posts I've seen on Tumblr) so I will spend a lot of time on that and my ever lasting addiction to Tumblr, so I can only hope I will be able to keep this up to a decent standard and update regularly. Please don't hate me if it happens.

ANYWAY! Thank you all for reading! I hope you will enjoy it! Reviews/comments are always welcomed!

Song: youtube[.]com/watch?v=1rest_9JQb0 (It's in Spanish but the lyrics are in English if you want to read them)


	3. I See Magic In Your Eyes

It was weird waking up knowing that Kurt was not next door to him. Finn was lucky enough to get his own room but that did not mean he got peace and quiet. The people in Windsor were crazy, like seriously crazy. Kurt had not exaggerated when he said they were a bit of a handful. It was good that he could still meet up with Mike and Sam during the day and talk to them like they would back at McKinley. However, the guys in Windsor were weird about Mike as he was staying in Stuart. Finn did not understand why as all they said was that Windsors hate Stuarts and they hate them in return. Hanover, where Sam was staying were friendly but do not get involved with their 'disputes' as they called them. They had warned him that they might attack as their majors in pranking were at McKinley so they might need his assistance. Finn only agreed because he did not want them to hate him.

He knew that they prank the other house but he did not know they prank other Windsors. He had awoken that morning with a salt ring around his bed. It had freaked him out that Blaine and a few others arrived at his room worried. They saw the ring and laughed. A blacked haired boy, Dwight he thought was his name, denied it was him although Finn believed him as he had had salt problems in McKinley so he just assumed they were following him here. Dwight cleared it up for him with a small smile on his face, Finn did not know why but he did not dare to ask. When it was gone he began to get ready for breakfast, he really did not like wearing the uniform. They were stiff and uncomfortable compared to his own clothes that were perfectly fine, especially since Kurt helped him pick out suitable clothes to wear. This place made him feel stupid. The classes were intense compared to McKinley. None of the teachers asked him questions during the classes but he still felt like an idiot sitting in the same room as all of these boys his age understanding without a problem while he sat there confused constantly. He noted down all of the notes but he did not understand one bit of it. He thought he could give them to Kurt since he was the smart one since he lasted and passed a year here.

Kurt had texted him a few times to see how he was and if the Windsors were nice to him. Yeah they were nice but they acted so weirdly it was strange. He has met them a few times but enough to know them in a way. He did not know what it was like to live with them like Kurt had. Kurt had said in his text that he was lucky that the 'Tweedles' were not there. He did not want to ask him who he meant by the 'Tweedles' but he assumed it was the twins that were always hyper and called Kurt 'Alice' all the time. He left Windsor and met up with Sam and Mike for some breakfast. "You know that salt that appears at my locker sometimes? Well it's followed me here." He said as they sat down.

"What do you mean it's 'followed' you?" Mike asked sceptically.

"There was a salt ring around my bed this morning."

"You sure it wasn't by that Dwight guy?"

"No he denied it was him. I'm sure he would have admitted it if he did."

"Y'know the Stuart guys don't really like the Windsors."

"Yeah they've been mentioned. They don't like them either." Finn said with a slight laugh. He thought it was stupid having house rivalries.

"My house must be Hufflepuff, as your houses are Gryffindor and Slytherin since they hate each other." Sam said absently as he ate some food. Finn and Mike just stared at him in disbelief. "What? I like Harry Potter."

"Anyway..." Mike said after an awkward silence. They discussed other things that were not connected to school. It was nice having them here with him. He did not really get on with the rest of the people who came with them. After a while, other Windsor students came in alongside Blaine. When Blaine saw them he gave them a nice smile and a small wave. The three of them returned Blaine's gesture with a small smile and a nod. "You had to be the lucky one to stay with Kurt's boyfriend." Mike teased.

"Yeah it would have been better if we could've all stayed with you. It would make things less awkward since we know some of them already." Sam said seriously.

"Yeah it would be. Anyway I've got to go and get ready. I'll see yous tonight." Finn said as he got up to leave. The other two boys said their farewells and went back to a conversation. Finn thought he should have got ready before breakfast but he could not help that now. Luckily he had a sports lesson first thing to maybe he will not feel stupid there. He could only wait and see.

* * *

><p>"Can you two calm down?" Kurt shouted at the two blondes in front of him.<p>

"Why should we?"

"We're singing today!"

"If yous don't calm down then you won't be." Kurt said sternly. He did not sleep well last night and was very cranky. Even after two cups of coffee and a few periods to wake up properly, he was still on edge. It was not the twins fault but they were not helping in any way.

"So what did you two have in mind?" Mercedes asked nicely when he saw the two blondes pout with sadness at Kurt's threat.

"Oh something." Evan said with a smirk.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Ethan continued with the same smirk.

"We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"No that wouldn't be fun at all!"

"Not at all!"

"Not even a clue?" She prompted.

"You think they'd give you a clue?" Kurt said seriously at her although he had a small smile on his face.

"Maybe..." She said.

"I like how much faith you have in them."

"OI!" The twins shouted with hurt written on their faces.

"Well are you going to prove me wrong?" Kurt asked knowing that they would and give them a clue. If he told Mercedes that was his plan since she asked, she would not have believed him.

"MAGIC!"

"That's it?" Mercedes asked with disappointment.

"Yeah as music is magical!"

"Very magical!"

"Oh boy. How is that going to help us?" She asked Kurt who was not surprised in the slightest.

"I told you." Kurt stated smugly but was thinking about what they had said. There must have been a reason why they said 'magic'. Kurt dreaded what it could mean. There plans were for anything were bad enough.

"Oh hey um Kurt?" Said a voice behind Kurt. Kurt turned around to see Douglas there looking fairly uneasy about something.

"Hi." He did not know how to respond after yesterday.

"I was, well Merril and I were wondering if we could see you guys rehearse after school as the Tweedles told us they were singing today."

"Umm yeah I'm sure that would be alright. They were saying that they were going to use the auditorium for their performance, whatever it's going to be."

"You don't know?"

"They refuse to tell us anything. Oh wait they said it has something to do with magic if that makes any sense to you."

"Nope, not at all. They haven't mentioned anything to do with that in the hotel or during school time."

"Looks like we're doomed."

"I'm sure it's not going to be that bad."

"Have you met them?"

"Ah true. Well I umm better go. I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Bye." Kurt said as the other boy walked away without waiting for a response. They were fine a few seconds ago, why did things have to go back to being awkward? Kurt watched as the dark blonde walked away with his head down. The memory of yesterday popped back into Kurt's head and he felt guilty although he did not understand why. He went back to Mercedes who was waiting for him at her locker as the twins had run off somewhere. To where? Kurt did not want to think about. She asked what Douglas had asked and why he looked so awkward when he left. Kurt could not say anything else but the truth. He had no idea what was wrong with him.

* * *

><p>Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why did he have to make things uncomfortable again! They were getting on fine once they were into the conversation. Why did he have to remember what happened yesterday? It was bad enough the thought had haunted his dream that night and his mind twisting it so that it caused something to wake up to. Luckily the others had not woken up at that point but it was still bad. It was not helping him right now. He needed to clear his head as it was getting worse the more he thought about it. Luckily he saw Merril where he had left her to go after Kurt. He told her that they were allowed to see the Tweedles perform and she was excited.<p>

It was nice seeing her happy as she was a little down from missing Spencer. She and Reed seemed to have formed a 'missing each our boyfriends' club in just a short number of days. At least they had someone to miss; he was here alone in a way. He was not like Derek who could just go after girls like nobody's business and well the Tweedles had each other so they had nothing to worry about. He could not go not go after any guy or girl the way Derek could and despite his personality, he was fairly shy about flirting with others. He needed a distraction. Very quickly.

* * *

><p>Merril had noticed that something was wrong with Douglas since the previous day but when she asked him he said he was fine so she did not want to pry. She left him as he had Spanish and she had Geometry. She liked the class although they taught it very differently to Dalton and it felt like she had already covered the work but she still did the work despite that thought. It also gave her the chance to talk to other people that were not from Dalton or Kurt's group of friends, not that she did not like them, they were lovely but she wanted to talk to other girls.<p>

As she entered the class she went to the back and took her seat next to Roxy. She liked talking to the plump petite as she made the class more interesting than it should be. The previous day had been their first lesson together and they bonded immediately. Roxy had introduced her to the classmates in a humorous manner whilst they were meant to be working. She called the majority of the class 'eejits' which sounded funnier in her Scottish accent. Although when she saw her now she seemed to have something on her mind that worried her.

"Are you ok?" She asked. For the record, she has said this so many times in the past few days she feels as though she is constantly worrying for people.

"Kind of. It's hard to explain." Roxy replied not looking at Merril.

"How come?"

"Well I've got a question on my mind but if I ask it and it's taken the wrong way well things will be seriously mucked up."

"Who's the question for?"

"Umm you."

"Just ask." Merril said simply. Roxy seemed to hesitate as she opened and closed her mouth many times but decided to write something down on a piece of paper. She passed it over to Merril very slowly as though she was wondering if she should change her mind about asking. Merril looked at the note and she held her breath.

_Are you a transgender?_

"Why do you ask?" Merril asked deadpanned. How did she know? Did others know as well? Who had told them?

"Well umm my sister's one and you seem very similar in the way you hold yourself and the clothes you wear at this time. It was only a thought. I'm sorry if I'm wrong but I just wanted to say I have no problem if you are. That would make me a hypocrite if I did judge you, but only if you are I mean. I'm not saying you look like a guy as you're a really beautiful girl but-"

"Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep going on and on." Merril laughed. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders knowing that someone at least was understanding and had the decency not to ask out loud. "Yes I am and you don't have to worry."

"I've just embarrassed myself haven't I?"

"Maybe just a bit but it was adorable how you were panicking."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you in any way. I was so excited to think I had found someone else like my sister who was happy and I could tell her that there were others who were happy so she was not alone. But then I thought what if I was wrong then we would be awkward for the next week and a half and I didn't want that as, even though I only met you yesterday, you're an awesome person to talk to as I usually sit here myself plugged into my music ignoring the rest of the class."

"You're rambling again." Merril laughed again.

"Sorry, I can't help it sometimes." Roxy said with a slight giggle.

"Girls. Silence." The teacher shouted at them as they continued to laugh. They spent the two periods talking about each other's lives. Merril told her about her boyfriend Spencer in Dalton, she had also told her that she was not officially in Dobry as she was still under Dalton records and lived there but she had lessons at Dobry. Roxy in return told her about her family but mostly her sister, Paige. It was nice knowing there was someone she could talk to who would have a better understanding of her situation. She felt sorry for Roxy's sister as she had been bullied in her school for who she was, Merril was lucky to have so many understanding people in Hanover and Dalton in general. Not everyone was as lucky as her in some ways.

"What's with the cheesy grin?" Douglas asked Merril

"I've got a new friend." Merril replied with a bigger grin if it was possible. The thought of having a friend who was a girl filled her up with joy. She could not wait to phone Spencer and tell him.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Roxy. She's in my Geometry class. Turns out we had more in common than I would have ever guessed."

"Well lucky you. I'm forever alone here." Douglas teased.

"Is this Roxy chick hot?" Derek asked.

"Really, Derek?" Merril replied, looking at him with a disapproving look.

"Yeah haven't you hit on like every girl in this place yet?" Douglas said mockingly.

"Shut it Everett."

"BAYARD!" The Brightman twins shouted as they appeared from nowhere. No wonder they were masters at pranking when they could get around stealthily without people noticing.

"What?" Derek asked in confusion.

"He's Bayard, King of Hearts."

"As he's an adorable little puppy."

"Right. Whatever you two weirdos say." Derek said sarcastically.

"Anyway!"

"A little Alice told us that yous are coming to see us perform after school."

"It's going to be magical so the more the merrier!"

"Are you coming?"

"I'm busy, thankfully." Derek said with a small smile on his face. He had finally gotten a date with a girl.

"We're hurt!" The twins shouted with a pout.

"Don't look at me like that. You look like I've just kicked a puppy." Derek sighed when he looked at the false hurt on the blondes faces.

"Why did you kick Bayard?"

"You shouldn't kick the poor thing!" Douglas started to laugh at how ridiculous they were.

"I'm going." Derek grunted. He did not have the time to deal with them.

"No! Come Back!" The twins cried in unison and went after Derek. Derek saw them going after him and ran for it. Merril could only laugh at them. The madness of Windsor was not left at Dalton after all she thought. It was a weird how comforting that thought was but it was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the rehearsal room with worry but also some excitement. Knowing the twins could pull off amazing performances it was something to look forward to. However, knowing Rachel as well, he knows that she will be evaluating them to see if there were any signs of how New Directions could beat the Warblers at Regionals. Kurt knew that they usually stuck to very modern, popular songs. Not exactly Top 40 like he jokes with Blaine sometimes but he was worried about how the rest were going to react to them. The few performances that stood out in his head were the Valentine's Day duels and the one at Parents Night as they had made it special by signing for their sister.<p>

Kurt was one of the few people there already and saw Douglas and Merril there waiting uncomfortably since no one else was there. When they saw Kurt come in they felt at ease at bit more. Kurt smiled to them and sat down next to them so he could explain when Mr Schue came in and wondered why they were there. The twins were the next people to come in and literally jumped into the room with excitement. They did not take a seat as they waited at the side of the piano nearest the door as though they could escape at any moment. As the other's arrived they looked at the twins weirdly but shrugged it off at took their seats. They greeted Merril and Douglas and built up a conversation with them until Mr Schue came in.

"Right umm," He began to say as he entered but paused when he saw the twins waiting at the piano and were finding it difficult to stand still. "Evan and Ethan would like to perform something for us today. Do you want to do it now?"

"Actually we were wondering," Ethan began to say looking at his brother.

"If we could use the auditorium for the performance?"

"Oh, yeah sure. That'll be fine. Right guys we'll head-" Mr Schue began to say before being interrupted by the twins.

"Sorry but could you wait five minutes before yous come?"

"So we have time to prepare?"

"Yeah sure." Mr Schue said with a hint of worry. The two blondes ran out the class immediately with screeches of joy that echoed so they could be heard in the hallways. "Well umm, Kurt. Do you have any idea what they're up to since you know them best?"

"Being honest sir I don't. They refuse to tell us anything useful." Kurt replied honestly.

"Well. We'll find out soon." Everyone in the room waited for the five minutes in boredom as Rachel went on and on about how they needed to study them in order to help them for Regionals. Kurt wanted to laugh that he was correct in his theory from only a few moments ago. They entered the auditorium to see it was in complete darkness and there was a note on the light switch at the door.

_Don't turn on the lights please. It'll ruin the performance._

_Tweedles! :D_

Kurt, Merril and Douglas laughed that they had signed the note as Tweedles. Kurt had not explained the nicknames thing to the group as it felt a little special keeping the details in Dalton where he was giving the name. Everyone used their phones to find their ways to the seats without a problem except from Rachel who had tripped over a stair on the way down. When they were all seated, the music began to play and only Mr Schue and Douglas seemed to know what the song was within the first few bars. Kurt noticed that whilst Mr Schue looked confused but intrigued, Douglas had a grin on his face and dancing to himself. Suddenly a light was pointed behind them and they turned around to see one of the blondes at the very back of the auditorium.

_I heat up, I can't cool down  
>You got me spinnin'<br>'Round and 'round  
>'Round and 'round and 'round it goes<br>Where it stops nobody knows _

The light turned off just as the blonde jumped down and was turned on at the place where Mr Schue usually sat. However the other twin was in his place on the table.

_Every time you call my name  
>I heat up like a burnin' flame<br>Burnin' flame full of desire  
>Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher <em>

As the chorus approached, the two twins appeared together on the table with their mischievous grins.

_Abra-abra-cadabra  
>I want to reach out and grab ya<br>Abra-abra-cadabra  
>Abracadabra <em>

The lights went out on the last line. Kurt thought it was funny that the people around him had no idea how they were doing this but Kurt knew. Not a second later, the lights were pointed at the back once again to reveal only one twin but also to the stage where the other one appeared out of nowhere.

_You make me hot, you make me sigh  
>You make me laugh, you make me cry<br>Keep me burnin' for your love  
>With the touch of a velvet glove <em>

They switched between lines including the chorus. While one was jumping about on the seats, the other was doing many dance moves in time to the music. It was hard to watch both as you either watched one or tried to see what the two of them were doing by switching between the two in rapid movements so you did not miss anything. Just like the end of the first chorus, the lights went out at the last line. Although when the lights came back on they were either side of everyone and bouncing off lyrics again. The lights were getting turned on and off when one of the twins was singing. At least this time you could watch each twin at the right time. Kurt would find it amusing if it was not hurting his neck so much by looking left and right so many times.

_I feel the magic in your caress  
>I feel magic when I touch your dress<br>Silk and satin, leather and lace  
>Black panties with an angel's face<em>

_I see magic in your eyes_  
><em>I hear the magic in your sighs<em>  
><em>Just when I think I'm gonna get away<em>  
><em>I hear those words that you always say<em>

_Abra-abra-cadabra_  
><em>I want to reach out and grab ya<em>  
><em>Abra-abra-cadabra<em>  
><em>Abracadabra<em>

The blondes came together once more in front of them for the chorus before splitting up to head onto the stage. During the instrumental section, they did a very well structured dance routine that looked like they had prepared this for a long time; not in under a day. At one point they were throwing and catching each other whilst they waited for the vocals to kick back in. Kurt shook his head in disbelief with a small on his face.

_I heat up, I can't cool down  
>My situation goes 'round and 'round<em>

As the song came to a close the lights started to dim down until it was dark again when they were finished. Everyone clapped into the darkness, not knowing what to do. The main lights turned on and the two blondes were sitting behind Mr Schue with huge grins to show their satisfaction of their performance that had left everyone speechless.

"What did you think?" The twins chimed in together.

"Well umm guys that was brilliant. Fantastic even." The teacher replied, surprise was still written over his face as well as a hint of panic and amazement.

"That's not your usual style is it?" Rachel asked. Of course she would ask that Kurt thought.

"Not usually. We wanted to do that for fun." They shrugged. Kurt laughed slightly and got out his phone to send a text.

_Congrats on the lights. Everyone's speechless – Kurt_

_Thank you. Being honest, so was everyone in Dalton who watched – Han_

_Do you have salt and holy water with you Kurt? They need it! – Dwight_

Kurt laughed at Dwight's text as they headed back to the rehearsal room. "Dalton saw it by the way. Also Dwight's freaking out and wanting me to squirt holy water at yous I think." He said to the blondes who grinned in return.

_If you don't do it I will! – Dwight_

_Fine. Any luck with Blaine's phone? – Kurt_

_We're following notes on how to find it from the Tweedles. Blaine's a bit annoyed but he says you look nice today. Remember I'm not helping you with sexting! – Dwight_

_I know! And tell him thank you and hopefully he'll find his phone – Kurt_

For the rest of the rehearsal the twins danced about after their successful performance and danced with Reed which the painter was not truly happy about. The amount of times he almost fell was never ending. Well at least Kurt hoped he would be happier tomorrow night. Kurt just hoped that the snow that was forecasted would stay away or at least be extremely light so it was not a problem for them. At the end of the rehearsal the twins offered everyone a coffee to heat them up as it was bitter when they walked into the car park. Kurt sadly declined as he wanted to catch up on the sleep he missed out the previous night but said he would go the next time and see them all tomorrow. He was going to need some sleep as he had a feeling he was not going to get any tonight due to planning for the following night.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: Hey! So yeah this is one probably isn't that spectacular but being honest not every day is going be exciting. I will warn you that the songs used in this fic will be very random and from different periods of time as I'm very varied. I had this scene planned when I was still writing WWIM! I was having an 80s month and I love that song so much as it's incredibly cheesy but always puts me in a good mood.

Thank you all for reading and comments are welcome! I hope you are enjoying it; I worry about that all the time when I write that you won't like this bit or this part. The way my brain works. *Shrugs*

Song: The Steve Miller Band – Abracadabra


	4. Meet Me There

Kurt had received many texts from everyone about missing out on the coffee trip. He did not feel bad that he missed it as he had recovered from the sleep he had missed the that previous night and today he was feeling extremely refreshed that he ended up being early for school. No one seemed to be around so he decided to stay in his car in the warmth as the snow was coming in lightly. He sat there listening to his music until someone knocked on his window. He looked to see the twins there smiling awkwardly at him wearing bright blue and yellow hats. Kurt thought they looked ridiculous but lowered the window down enough to hear them and not get hit with the cold air. "Hello?" He asked cautiously.

"Hey Alice!" They chimed together.

"Can we come in?" Evan asked with what seemed to be forced enthusiasm Kurt noted.

"It's freezing out here and you look very cosy." Ethan continued.

"Fine." Kurt said but not with his usual bitter tone as something was not right. The twins rejoiced as Kurt unlocked the doors and they popped in. For the first few minutes Kurt noticed they were shivering but in time they seemed to have warmed up enough that they started to sing along with Kurt's music. Kurt had brought some coffee with him in a large flask and offered the two blondes some to help warm them up further. Surprisingly they did not annoy him or do anything, well, normal. They did not seem to want to talk to Kurt whom Kurt was ok with as sometimes there are moments you just want to sit in silence or in their case just sing to anything. After many songs, others started to appear so he kicked the twins out, much to their disapproval, so he could lock the car and go inside with everyone else. The twins seemed to come back to themselves around the rest as they immediately went for Derek who was chatting up yet another girl. Seriously that boy was getting around the whole school in under a week Kurt thought. He walked beside Reed who seemed to be worried about something. "Are you ok Reed?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just umm something happened this morning and well it's nothing." Reed muttered, not looking Kurt in the eye.

"Really? It doesn't seem like nothing since not only you but the twins are looking a bit troubled."

"It's just umm a bit of a surprise but it's nothing." Reed said as he looked up to Kurt. "Just a bit of an overreaction." He continued with a shrug.

"May I ask what about?" Kurt prompted. If it was not that bad then Reed would have told him, surely.

"It's nothing, really." Reed replied with a forced smile.

"As long as you're sure." Kurt wondered what it was that Reed was not telling him. Obviously it was worrying him and the twins in a way that made them act a little strange around him. He would like to believe Reed that it was nothing but something did not fit right when he tried to. Kurt decided he would focus his attention on how he was going to get the painter out tonight so he could take him to see Shane. The awkwardness that seemed to be around the Dalton people was not giving him any hope of easy success.

* * *

><p>"Hey Merril?" Derek asked when the Brightman twins ran off with Everett. The brunette looked up at the mention of her name.<p>

"Oh hi Derek. What's wrong?" Merril asked when she saw the look on Derek's face. It was as though he was covering up something by trying to look normal with his coffee.

"Do you know what's wrong with those Windsor guys? When I woke up this morning the three of them were acting really awkwardly, especially to Everett. Have you heard anything from them?" Derek asked as casually as he could.

"I haven't actually. Douglas seemed fine this morning so he hasn't told me anything. What do you mean they were acting weirdly around Douglas?"

"It was just that they were looking at him funnily. I expect that off of the twins so that's not unusual but it was the fact that Van Kamp was also acting like that. Something doesn't seem right."

"I'll keep an eye on them later. The Brightman's seemed normal when we met them at school since they went to annoy you instantly." Merril said light heartedly.

"Yeah, don't remind me of that. They lost me another date. I think they've made it their mission to ruin my chances here."

"Oh because that's such a problem." Merril teased.

"Hey don't get cheeky with me. I came to you with a real problem and now you're twisting it."

"I'm only playing with you." She replied with a giggle. "You wouldn't listen to me anyway so I can get away with it."

"Thanks." Derek grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"No problem. But back to the subject, I'll ask Douglas if he noticed anything and we'll see how things improve throughout the day. You never know, they might have not slept well or received some news from Windsor in what they're missing out on, so they might be a little down due to that."

"How do you do that?" Derek asked with a hint of amazement.

"Do what?" Merril asked in confusion.

"Come up with so many logical reasons whereas all I can think is that they're annoying Windsors who are just simply bored since they can't cause mayhem."

"That's because you're a Stuart and are a bit biased when it comes to Windsors. Anyway I've got to try find Reed as I need his advice on something. I'll you around." Merril said as she turned the corner to get to her class.

"See you." Derek called back as he continued down the hallway. He spotted the girl he had gone out with the previous evening. She was not that bad, he thought, maybe he could get another date with her since the Brightman's ruined his chances earlier.

* * *

><p>The day passed like it normally done for Kurt, so it was not long until it was lunch. He was going to talk to Reed about tonight since the girls had a meeting about something during lunch. He was making his way to their usual table until his attention was caught by something blue and red. He looked to see a dark haired boy in a Dalton uniform. The penny dropped and Kurt went over towards the boy immediately. "Dwight? What are you doing here?" He shouted when he got close. Dwight jumped at the call of his name and relaxes slightly when he saw it was Kurt.<p>

"What do you mean? I'm taking care of the twins! They phoned me last night and they were possessed! Your supply didn't work!" Dwight said whilst he threw his arms around. Kurt simply ignored the majority of what he said.

"Shouldn't you been in class?" Kurt asked disapprovingly.

"Yes but Mr Donald will have been happy that I was missing." Dwight replied simply.

"Blaine's going to kill you." Kurt stated as he shook his head. How Dwight could get away with this, Kurt had no idea but he knew that Blaine should have some authority.

"He would be a hypocrite then." Dwight stated. Kurt knew he had a point, before Kurt had transferred to Dalton, Blaine had came over a few times to help him deal with Karofsky. "Plus he's too busy to notice. He's still running around Windsor in his spare time to find his phone."

"So you have taken advantage of this to drive for two hours to get here, in your school uniform by the way so you stand out fairly well, just to deal with the twins?"

"Yes and no." Dwight said hesitantly.

"That really helps me Dwight." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Yes I'm here for the Tweedles but I'm also here for you and Reed. Shane knows I'm here, he wanted me to check up on Reed for him."

"Being honest I think Reed would be happier if Shane were here himself checking up on him." "Wait, why are you here for me as well?"

"Blaine's been a bit on edge since he came back on Monday. He's been worrying about you more than usual." Just as Dwight said that his phone went off.

_Where the hell are you? Blaine – Wes_

_Yeah Blaine still hasn't found his phone so he had to use mine :/ You better tell us as he's not in the best of moods – Wes_

_McKinley. I'm fixing the Tweedles! – Dwight_

_Is this because of the phone call? – David_

_Yes! – Dwight_

_That's ridiculous. Get back here now! Blaine – Wes_

"Looks like Blaine's in a good mood with you Dwight." Kurt stated as he read the messages over Dwight's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving here until my work is done with the twins." Dwight replied as he pocketed his phone. Not a moment later two voices screamed from the other end of the grounds.

"WHITE KNIGHT!"

"Speak of the devil and they're sure to appear." Kurt sniggered as he spotted the two people in question running towards them. He noticed Reed walking behind them with a smile on his face; it was nice to see a genuine smile for a change.

"Don't say such things!" Dwight shouted at him with wide eyes. He fumbled to get his water out and pointed it towards the two blondes. "Stay where you are or else I'll spray!" The twins just looked at him for a second before bursting into hysterics and collapsing to the floor. Reed had caught up and stood next to Kurt.

"What's up with them?" Reed asked looking at the blondes on the ground.

"They're possessed!" Dwight interjected. Kurt rolled his eyes at the comment.

"They're laughing at Dwight's threat." Kurt replied. When they would not stop laughing, Dwight actually sprayed them many times in order for them to stop.

"WHY?" The two blondes pouted as their hair stuck to their faces.

"Why doesn't someone explain the phone call firstly so I'm up to date?" Kurt prompted, looking at anyone for an explanation. "And Dwight, don't just say they were possessed." He continued when he saw the dark haired boy opening his mouth. He shut it immediately and muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'they were though'.

"Basically," Reed began. "They phoned Windsor very excitedly about the performance yesterday. They kept going on and on without stopping, it was funny from this end as they were jumping about the room whilst throwing the phone to each other every few seconds. They were that excited that for the majority of the time you couldn't understand what they were saying as they were talking that fast."

"So that is why they're possessed Dwight?"

"Yes!" Dwight sighed as though

"Now I understand why. Do as you wish Dwight." Kurt said as he looked at the hunter. In turn, he smiled to Kurt before he went after the blondes.

"WHY ALICE?" The twins shouted as they ran away from Dwight.

"Right anyway, since you're here Reed, we need to discuss plans for tonight."

"For tonight?"

"Yes I have a plan and you're coming no matter what." Kurt stated with a smile. Kurt took the painter by the arm and began to tell him the details he was allowed to know such as he was to wear something nice but would also keep him very warm since it was freezing in the evenings. Reed agreed to all the things Kurt told him but Kurt could see he was still confused as to why Kurt was telling him this. He would thank him later he thought, which made his smile increase.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, why are we here?" Quinn asked as the girls from New Directions sat in an empty classroom.<p>

"Yeah, why isn't Kurt and that here as well?" Tina asked as she noticed the others were missing.

"You are all here to discuss what happened yesterday. We cannot let them beat us like that. We have to show those Warblers that we are better than them." Rachel said sternly. She stood in front of them all as they decided to sit down so that gave her enough room to pace up and down to prove her point.

"That does not explain why Kurt isn't here." Tina said absently.

"As much as Kurt is a strong member of our group, he is also very close to them so he could give them a heads up."

"You think Kurt would seriously do that?" Mercedes stated, frowning at Rachel for thinking that.

"No, but it's always better to be cautious. Also they surprised us all, well most people, just the two of them so if we shock them as well with a small group and not everyone then they might tell the Warblers what we're capable of without all members."

"So who are we going to get to help us with lights and all that? I still don't understand how they were able to do that."

"I know, it was like they had it fixed. Anyway I was thinking that you, Lauren, could do that. I haven't got anything against your singing but you are the best out of us for technical stuff."

"Of course I'm the best for that job. I'll make it even better without being there." Lauren said smugly.

"Great. Now we need to think of songs that will bring out the best in my, I mean our voices and give them a shock factor. We can't tell the rest of the boys so it'll be a huge surprise for them as well. We need to get it decided now so we can perform it today-"

"Today? There is no way in chance that is going to happen, Rachel." Mercedes interrupted.

"Mercedes is right; this needs to be perfect and something that was composed in a few minutes. They had a least a day to prepare so we should perform it tomorrow at the earliest." Quinn continued.

"But if we perform it today it'll shock them more."

"No it won't hobbit as it'll be terrible and the only kind of shock they'll have is how bad we can be if we listen to you." Santana interjected.

"It'll be a better move to do it tomorrow, we still haven't decided on a song yet then we'll need to figure out harmonies and how we're actually going to perform it with Lauren's technical work. We're going to need today and tomorrow at least." Quinn stated looking around everyone for approval. Everyone except Rachel nodded in agreement and Quinn smiled at the result.

"Fine." Rachel moaned. "We'll do it tomorrow although I still think that we should do it today."

"Moving along..." Santana said absently. She wanted this over and done with as soon as possible, she could fall asleep any moment and she wanted to have some lunch at some point.

"We should do something that we don't usually do like they did." Tina stated.

"You mean like whistling?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"No Britt. So basically we're cutting out Broadway, Journey and giving any solos to Rachel." Santana stated, which resulted in Rachel glaring at her for the last comment.

"Why don't we do what they usually do?"

"What Top 40? That isn't really that different from us." Mercedes said.

"No we do Top 40 music from twenty years ago." Santana countered back with a small smile. "How about a band that is very modern, but is not in the charts?"

"And you know such a band?" Rachel asked bitterly.

"Indeed I do." Santana smirked. "Now can we go? We can discuss this over food." Rachel sighed but nodded. Everyone got up and left the room very quickly leaving Rachel to trail behind.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the common room when Dwight walked through the doors of Windsor once again. Blaine got up from the floor, as he was still trying to find his phone, and went straight to the hunter.<p>

"Can I ask why you went to McKinley and not tell anyone?"

"I told Shane where I was going." At that moment the Anderson in question walked by without a hint of worry.

"Shane!" Blaine shouted which made his brother jump. Shane slowly turned around to them. "Why didn't you say you knew where Dwight was earlier?"

"You never asked."

"Well you heard me discussing it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Shane said quietly. "How's Reed?" He asked softly to Dwight who was standing there awkwardly.

"He seems fine but he's just letting it on so he doesn't worry people. Kurt and Merril have noticed and have done their best to cheer him up or to even talk to him about it, but Reed refuses to say what's bothering him. He just keeps saying he's fine."

"Is that why you went there today?" Blaine asked Dwight.

"Yes and no. Yes Shane asked me to see how Reed was for him when I told him where I was going. No as I went to deal with the Tweedles mostly and also to see how Kurt was. You seemed to be worried about him more so I thought something happened to him or something else."

"That was umm very kind of you to do that Dwight." Blaine said softly now, his previous signs of anger were gone. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, you're only doing your job as prefect." Dwight replied simply with a slight shrug.

"Thank you, just wait until it's your turn next year."

"That's what you think." Dwight said as he moved away from the Anderson brothers. Blaine turned around to his brother who still looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sorry, it's alright. You can relax now. Anyway I needed to talk to you about something." Blaine said with a comforting smile.

"About what?" Shane asked cautiously.

"I know you're missing Reed so I thought I'd take you out for a few hours away from this place to try cheer you up."

"You don't need to do that seriously. Isn't this one of your nights you see Kurt?"

"Yes but he understands fully. Actually he said if you didn't come he'd drive down and force you." Blaine said with a slight chuckle. Shane joined in knowing that it was something Kurt would do.

"Alright, I'll go out with you tonight. Am I allowed to know what we're doing?"

"No, it's a surprise." Blaine teased as he walked away to go back into the common room. "Just wear something nice."

* * *

><p>"Reed, are you ready yet?" Kurt shouted at the bathroom door.<p>

"I'm just coming." Kurt sat himself down on the spare bed in the room as he waited. The door to the room opened and in came the twins and Douglas.

"ALICE!" The twins exclaimed with excitement when they saw him. Kurt braced himself for their hug attack as they jumped onto him. Kurt could hear Douglas laughing in the background.

"Where are you taking little Dormouse?"

"Are you taking him to Wonderland?"

"Can we come?" They asked in unison with hope in their eyes.

"No you cannot come and I'm taking him somewhere to cheer him up." Kurt said sternly giving them a look to say they should not ask any more questions.

"Oh! Are you taking him to see his little bat?"

"Possibly. If you mention this to him I will take away your stash of my cookies. It's a surprise and I don't need you ruin it! Also don't you dare text Shane. He doesn't know either. It's a surprise for both of them."

"Oh Alice!"

"That's so nice of you!"

"Right I'm ready." Reed said as he opened the bathroom door. "Why are we going out on a school night?"

"Sometimes people need cheering up more than worrying that school is the next day Reed. You need this now and not at the weekend."

"But I'm fine."

"No you're not and we're going out anyway." He said simply. He looked to the twins who were grinning widely at them. "You two will behave whilst we're gone?"

"How dare you offend us?"

"We know perfectly well how to behave."

"Douglas?" Kurt asked the dirty blonde, who was on his bed reading with his glasses on. The other boy looked up at the mention of his name with a small smile playing on his lips. "I know this is a lot to ask of you but could you keep an eye on them as there's no point in asking Derek since he after the waitresses again. Plus he doesn't like them like you know."

"Yeah that fine's Kurt." Douglas replied with a smile, then returned to his book.

"Thank you. Right, Reed, let's go. See yous later."

"Bye Alice, Dormouse!" The Tweedles chimed together as they jumped up and down whilst they waved.

"Have a good night." Douglas shouted too.

"Where are we going? Why do we have to leave so early in the evening?" Reed asked as they walked down the hallways of the hotel.

"I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise. Also if I tell you, you might not let me get you in the car."

"Is it that bad?" Reed asked worriedly as he closed the door to Kurt's car.

"No it's not bad. It's fantastic but you would worry so much about it if I told you."

"You know that's helping me in the slightest."

"It's not really meant to. I need to keep you in the dark until we arrive there. Until then we have almost three quarters of an hour to talk about anything you want except what we're doing as that's off limits." Kurt said with a grin. He could not wait to get there now.

"Fine." Reed muttered to himself.

Kurt and Reed spent the journey talking about the times they had the previous year. It was roughly this time last year that they had decided that they would be roommates after the New Year. It brought back very strong memories for Kurt as he remembered that holiday. Spending the New Year in New York with the Windsors and kissing Blaine on New Year's Day. Kurt loved that soon it would be their anniversary soon and the thought made him smile even more. They talked about how Reed and Shane were adorable to each other during the same time as Shane was head over heels for Reed and he was sweetly confused by it all. They did not talk about the departure as Kurt thought that might bring Reed down and he did not want that since this was the night he planned on cheering him up.

Just as they reached the turnoff point to the forest area, Kurt asked Reed to wear the blindfold he brought. He was serious when he said to Blaine that he would not let Reed see where they were going just in case they got any ideas of sneaking over to their tree house. This was a one night opportunity; they were not sharing it with everyone. It was meant for the two of them anyway. Kurt liked the thought of it, somewhere they called their own. It was not long until they moved to New York themselves, get an apartment there and hit Broadway. Reed was hesitant about putting on the blindfold but he did it anyway. As Kurt pulled in he could see Blaine's car up ahead, they had also appeared early he thought to himself. He parked up behind Blaine's car and got Reed out of the car carefully.

Kurt began to pull lightly on Reed's hand to guide him to where they were going. He kept asking so many questions about what they were doing but Kurt refused to answer them. It was not until they approached the clearing that Kurt let Reed take off the blindfold. He showed him the way up the stairs and opened the door to see Blaine and Shane on the couch next to the fireplace. The two Anderson brothers looked up and Shane was up on his feet instantly as soon as he saw the painter. "Reed?"

"Shane!" Reed exclaimed as he ran into Shane's arms. Kurt smiled at the scene along with Blaine who stood beside him with his arm around Kurt's waist.

"This is what you planned?" Shane asked as he looked up to them with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes. Yous needed some time together so Blaine and I are letting you use this place for tonight."

"Thank you so much Kurt! You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Thank you!" Reed exclaimed as he pulled away from Shane slightly so he could turn around to look at Kurt. Kurt was immensely glad that Reed was happy.

"Bro I love you seriously! Give me a hug!" Shane said as he pulled away from Reed to pull Blaine into a tight hug. Kurt laughed at Blaine's face as he was shocked at the gesture.

"Shane, you're hugging the wrong person." Blaine said breathlessly due to the tight hug.

"Oh right. Yeah." Shane stuttered as he let go of Blaine and returned to Reed.

"Behave you two." Kurt said smugly.

"Come on dear." Blaine said as he opened the door for Kurt. He looked back to the other couple and smiled. "We'll be outside if yous need us."

"Thank you." Reed said as they left.

"Do you think they'll be ok in there?" Kurt asked as they sat down on the bench on the platform. It looked nice with small lights wrapped around the banisters.

"Of course they will. We might just have to worry about cleaning up after them as they'll probably be a bit rowdy. Remember our first time?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"How could I forget?" Kurt answered as he laughed. "Although, it's far too cold to do that sort of thing here."

"Guess you're right. Although they'll be warmer since they have the fireplace."

"Lucky them. We'll just freeze out here then." Kurt stated.

"Well I have an idea that might take your mind off the chill." Blaine teased as he looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes.

"Oh really?" Kurt said with a smirk, knowing where this was going. "I think we should try out your idea."

Blaine brought up his hand to Kurt's chin and pulled him into a kiss. It started off soft with tender kisses before Blaine pulled Kurt up onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Kurt loved these moments where he could tug and grab at Blaine's hair like this as it was easier to bring him closer to him that way. Just as he was about open Blaine's lips with his tongue, something cold and wet hit his neck.

"Are you kidding me? It's starting to snow." Kurt said as a few more snowflakes landed on his neck.

"Kissing in the snow? Do you not think that's romantic?" Blaine prompted as he tried to pull Kurt back down towards him.

"Not when I'm dying from the coldness." Kurt stated as the snow got heavier ever so slightly.

"Here, I'll warm you up with the help of the blankets." Blaine said as he lifted Kurt off his lap carefully and went behind the bench to get the blankets.

"When did you get heated ones?" Kurt asked as he noticed the new blankets were warm when Blaine passed it to him over the bench.

"I got them yesterday, especially since it's getting colder everyday so I thought I'd get them now. Also they'll come in handy for tonight so that made the decision final."

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" Kurt asked when the two of them were wrapped around with the blanket with Kurt laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I think I should be the one asking that."

"I love you." Kurt said as he looked up to Blaine, who was in return watching him.

"I love you too."

"The sky looks beautiful despite its night time. The moonlight reflects off your curls, which by the way I'm happy you've left. Gel is not good at this time of year."

"You're telling me. Your eyes are gorgeous, have I ever told you that?"

"Yes Blaine. A million times in fact." Kurt rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Good, because it's the truth. You're beautiful in general and you deserve to know every second of the everyday we're together." Blaine said before he pulled Kurt back into the kiss they left.

* * *

><p>"They're good." Reed said when Blaine and Kurt left them alone.<p>

"Totally. God it's brilliant to see you again! Damn you smell good."

"Shane!" Reed exclaimed as he broke free of Shane's hug and went to sit on the couch where the Anderson's had been sitting only moments ago.

"What? It's true! Damn I've missed you." Shane said as he moved to sit right next to Reed and not taking his eyes off him.

"I've missed you too." Reed returned and blushed at the intensity of Shane's look. He looked away for a moment then felt a pair of lips on his neck. "Shane! That tickles!"

"Good." Shane mumbled into Reed's neck. The vibration of Shane's voice sent a pleasant chill down Reed's spine. He reclined his head so Shane could cover more with his lips as it was just too good to stop. When Shane said 'I love you' on his neck he could not contain the moan that followed. The sensation was taking over him and he did not care. He was with Shane now and that was all he wanted the past few days.

He needed to kiss him. Now.

Reed grabbed Shane's face and smashed their lips together. There was no need to be careful now. Shane moaned into the kiss and pulled Reed on top of him. "Damn I've missed this!" Shane said in between their kissing. Reed would have replied but he just wanted to keep kissing this boy he was mad about.

This was not something he thought he was going to be doing tonight at all. That thought made him even happier about what kissing Shane. They had calmed down a bit after having their moments of need but Reed did not want to pull away completely just yet. It was lovely being near the fireplace whilst they kissed. This was exactly what he needed.

"I could stay like this forever." Reed said absently as he began to drift off into a slight sleep.

"Same. It's just perfect. Like you." Shane said as he played with Reed's curls. "Although I don't think we can stay here. Kurt and Blaine might be a bit annoyed if we did."

Reed yawned. "I guess you're right." They got up and Shane extinguished the fire as they left. They found Kurt and Blaine cuddled up in a blanket on the bench listening to some music.

"Are yous ready to head back?" Shane asked as he put his arm around Reed to keep him balance. The other couple looked up and nodded with huge smiles on their faces. They walked back to the cars in silence as the snow got heavier. Blaine was brushing off snow off of Kurt's hair every few moments as Reed knew Kurt valued his hair a lot and snow would ruin it in some way. Reed laughed when Shane began to do the same. It must be an Anderson thing he thought.

When they reached the cars, Reed was almost falling asleep in Shane's arms. He did not know when Shane had lifted him into his arms but he did not mind as he was very cosy. Shane kissed him on the forehead when he placed Reed into Kurt's car. "I'll see you later okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Reed replied.

* * *

><p>"Adorable aren't they?" Kurt asked Blaine as they watched Shane put Reed into the car.<p>

"Yeah. I think we can say that was a success." Blaine replied, bringing Kurt closer to him. "I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Of course." Kurt answered and pulled Blaine into a goodbye kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine gave him one last kiss before getting into his car with Shane. On the journey back to Lima, Reed started to doze off and was completely asleep when they arrived at the hotel. Kurt got out his phone to text the twins.

_Come outside. Reed is fast asleep. Need your help – Kurt_

Not a moment later, the two blondes came down and helped Reed out of the car. "Take care of him please."

"Don't worry Alice."

"We'll look after little Dormouse." They whispered as they carried Reed into the hotel. Kurt drove back to his house with a grin on his face. Seeing Reed that happy was something he needed to see. When he got home he had one unread text. He read it and his grin got bigger.

_Thank you so much Kurt! Thank you! :D - Shane_

This has been a very good night for many people tonight.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

**AN**: Hey! I'm a bit late with this as I was an idiot and left it all to do last night and well that didn't work our well as I found a really addictive fic so I ended up doing roughly 4/5 of it tonight. I hope you like it as I panicked a lot about how I was doing the last few scenes.

Anyway, away from my moaning and complaining. Thank you for reading, reviewing/commenting, etc! Any comments are welcome even if they're bad. I hope you are all enjoying this fic!


	5. Snow And Wind

How on earth did this happen?! Reed thought as he woke up in the bath. The last thing he remembered from last night was being in Kurt's car driving back. How he ended up in the bath was a mystery to him as he knew Kurt would have made sure he was in his bed. He must have got up at one point then decided to sleep in the bath. Despite where he had slept, Reed felt fully refreshed which was a first this week although he was not going to spend every night in a bathtub as he was sure that was not the reason why. He had to thank Kurt so much for last night and he had no idea how he could repay him. He would give him a whole clothes line if he could! He would look into it as he felt that Kurt deserved it, although, he knew the boy in question would argue but accept in time.

Reed got himself out of the bath to look at him in the mirror. However, what he saw was not exactly what he expected to see. A dark red purplish mark could be seen on the left side of his neck, which was clearly visible with the shirt he was wearing right now. "Shit!" How was he meant to hide this?! He did not have lotions and potions like Kurt where he could mix something together and hide this thing on his neck. He has never had a hickey before so he was very under experienced in this. At least it was winter so he could hide it under a scarf at school. Just as Reed was looking around to see if there was anything he could use, there was a light knock on the door.

"Hey um Reed? Are you ok in there?" Reed cursed to himself when he heard Douglas' voice. If he was up then it would not be long until the rest were up if they were not already. He looked in the mirror to look at it again and tried to calm himself down before answering as he had not replied yet and he did not want anyone to worry.

"Yeah I'm um fine. I'll be out in a second." Reed said as calmly as he could. He played about with his shirt to try cover it up the best way he could but proved unsuccessful so he decided to casually put his hand over it and pretend he was rubbing cream onto his neck. He opened the door and went straight to his bed, ignoring Douglas' puzzled gaze. He did not want him to see his hickey; it was his personal embarrassment if people noticed like what had happened to Douglas yesterday morning. He did not really want to compare his situation with Douglas' yesterday as the boy in question has no recollection of what happened. He was asleep Reed argued but the twins were still freaked out by it yesterday.

His bed had not been touched at all, it was still neatly made from yesterday. Surely he must have slept in it at some point last night? Why would he think the bath would be a better bet? It was not like he was drunk as he did not drink anything last night except a hot chocolate but nothing else. He must have been that tired when he got back that he cannot remember falling asleep somewhere. He noticed that his jacket and shoes were at the side of bed next to the clothes he had picked out last night to wear today. He picked them and got changed into a fresh shirt as quickly as he could before Douglas would come out of the bathroom or the others to wake up. He was just putting on his jeans when he heard someone grumbled. Reed swiftly turned around to see Ethan tossing in his sleep; it would not be long until they woke Reed thought. At that moment where Reed was fixing his hair, Douglas came out and spotted the mark on his neck.

"Guessing you had fun last night?" He asked very casually with a small smile. Reed just thought he was being friendly as he was that kind of guy but the way he asked it made him worry. He looked at the dirty blonde in confusion.

"The hickey on your neck." He explained. Reed immediately put his hand over the mark and turned crimson from embarrassment. Could things get any worse?

"A hickey?" Evan mumbled, wiping away the sleep from his eyes. Yes, apparently they could Reed thought. He groaned and put his head into his hands. This was not what he wanted to deal with this early in the day. He did not want to deal with it at all. He would have been fine telling Kurt as he would understand and help him but now he had to deal with the twins. Could he not return to last night where everything was happy and safe by being with Shane next to the fireplace kissing? Although, that was what led up to this point.

"What's this about a hickey?" Ethan mumbled just after his brother.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Reed said far too quickly in his hands. He could not bear to look at them now, not when his face was bright red and he probably looked like an animal caught in headlights. This would be a brilliant time for the ground to swallow him up Reed thought as he removed his hands away from his face to see the twins and Douglas staring at him. He felt very uneasy under their gazes as he went to look for a scarf. There was a gasp and Reed knew they saw it.

"Our little Dormouse has a love bite!"

"Your bat likes to bite then!"

"Emm maybe you two shouldn't talk about it. Reed looks uncomfortable." Reed sighed in relief when Douglas said this to the two blondes that were currently jumping up and down on their bed. He looked around to Douglas and gave him a small thanking smile. The twins did not say anything else about it but continued to jump around the room like they were high on something whilst Reed looked through his clothes to find a suitable scarf. He found the stripy scarf he used during the winter times at Dalton as they were the Windsor colours and that seemed to make the twins worse when they saw it. Reed just shook his head and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

He greeted Merril who was already waiting at their table and looking out the window. The snow was falling heavily and the wind was not helping at all. During his meal the lights in the dining room flickered from time to time until the moment when they went to leave when they went off completely.

One thing Kurt hated more than driving in the winter was driving in heavy snow and wind during the winter. The roads were covered in snow which made it hard to control the car without having an accident and they were congested with everyone going to work and school but being extremely careful at the same time which meant they were driving very slowly. Kurt wanted to bash his head in against the dashboard when he was stuck in traffic only five minutes away from the school but had only ten minutes to get there on time. There were probably a few other people in his position right now but that did not mean he could not complain about it. He turned up his music and sang along to it to try keep him calm. It worked slightly but not much as the traffic seemed to be dead. He looked over at the clock on the dashboard to see that he now officially late for school and he was getting nowhere. He did think he would have a better chance of getting there if he parked here and walked the rest but he was not going out in that heavy wind and snow as it was ruin his perfect hair that he had done for today. He looked around to see the other people in their cars getting either very worried or very angry. One of them even growled at Kurt for just looking over at him. Kurt rolled his eyes in response as it was not going to get him any closer to his destination.

When he eventually arrived at McKinley, other pupils were parking their cars as quickly as they could before running towards the entrance without looking back to anyone else. Kurt had joined them in the running as the quicker he was out the better and headed straight to the bathroom first to look presentable enough before heading into his class. However, he did not expect to see this sight when he walked in. Derek was over one of the sinks washing his face off of a blue slushie whilst the rest of his clothes were covered in multiple colours of slushies. "What did you do?"

The other boy looked up at the voice but went back to washing his face when he saw it was Kurt. "I may have hit on a few of the jocks girlfriends during this week. I think they were not particularly pleased." He said as he pointed to his blue stained face and his ruined clothes. "Shouldn't you be in class anyway Hummel?"

"Caught in traffic and I wanted to look presentable before getting shouted at if that's ok with you?" Kurt retorted. He went over to the mirror to fix his hair before leaving Derek to deal with himself. He had wasted even more time talking to Derek he was sure he was going to get sent back out again for being incredibly late. He walked into the class to see his teacher at her desk looking as though she wanted to pull all of her hair out. "Sorry miss-"

"Caught in traffic?" She interrupted him sounding highly annoyed, not looking at him as she spoke.

"Yeah." Kurt replied with some hesitation.

"Take your seat and open your book to page 394." She sighed as she waved her hand to get him away.

Oh well that went better than he expected Kurt thought. Maybe he was lucky or that the weather was just that horrible it was making a lot of people late. Despite how late Kurt had been, there were still people coming in with the same problem. Today was not a good day for driving no matter who it was. Towards the end of the period the wind outside was getting rougher and the lights began to flicker on and off. Kurt sighed into his book as he knew where this was going to lead to if the weather was going to continue to get worse. Not that he would mind the day off school, especially since it was Friday so it would be like a long weekend, but getting out and getting home in one piece worried him more. It was stressful enough getting to school, getting out would be a hell of a lot worse. The teacher kept looking at the lights in annoyance as she tried to explain the project they would be starting as soon as they return after the Christmas holidays. She eventually gave up and dismissed the class a few minutes early.

Kurt decided to go to his locker and touch up on some hairspray when something hard and cold hit his head. He turned around to see one of the jocks laughing at him as he tossed a snowball in his hand before throwing it to Kurt's face. Kurt cursed to himself and tried to remain calm as the idiot went by with a triumphant look of his pitiful thing he called a face. He looked into the mirror he had in his locker and saw that his nose was bright red. Great, he thought. He did not know if he had packed his special cream this morning for hiding such things. The bell went just as he was applying the cream and Reed popped up beside him looking very jittery. "Are you ok Reed?"

"Umm yeah I just needed to ask something." Reed answered. He looked around before asking. "Do you have something that can cover up this?" He asked very quietly, almost like a soft whisper, as he removed his scarf very carefully to show a hickey on his neck. Kurt was speechless for a moment. His silence seemed to make Reed more nervous so he decided to respond.

"Yeah, here. I was just applying some to my nose." Kurt took Reed's hand and squirted some of the cream onto it. "I don't want to go around looking like Rudolph Thank you very much." The painter giggled, immediately applying the cream to his neck and relaxing after a few rubs.

"I needed that, I knew you would have something. I feel like this scarf was going to choke me because of how tight I had to wrap it so it wouldn't slip. I didn't want the whole school judging me if they saw it, it's bad enough that Douglas and the twins know."

"Really?" Kurt looked at Reed wide eyed. He was now going to be told a horror story about how the Brightman's had reacted. Poor Reed, he thought, having to deal with them like that early in the morning.

"Yeah, Douglas noticed it first this morning and woke them up by mentioning it. Every time they see me now they start jumping up and down in excitement. It scares me more than them talking about it." Reed shrugged as the two of them walked down the hallway to their next class. They briefly discussed the events that happened the previous night before splitting up.

It seemed like all of the teachers were annoyed with the weather and the lights as when he had entered the classroom, the lights were flickering constantly so his teacher got up and turned them off whilst muttering something about calling in sick. It was not half way through the period when the intercom was turned on and was working in the same fashion as the lights.

_This is Principal Figgins and I am informing you all- snow is affecting- my power here- it has gotten that bad- close the school. Return- safe. Dismissed._

With that the intercom went out along with the lights and the class got up and ran to the doors and into the hallways which were already filled with excitable pupils. Even the teachers were extremely happy about getting the day off. Kurt saw Mercedes and Rachel getting out of their class and caught up with them. He heard Rachel mumbled not being able to do something. Mercedes rolled her eyes so Kurt assumed it was not that important if she was shrugging it off. They chatted about the plan for tomorrow as they had all planned to meet up with Finn and that from Dalton to see how things were but the weather was making that possibility a problem. In the midst of sorting out something else quickly they heard some girls scream and Kurt saw that snowballs were getting thrown about. Great, he thought, he was going to be target practice again but he knew a certain two blondes who would love to be in the snowball fight.

They got outside and Kurt was not surprised that the boys in question were there throwing snowballs at the jocks. What was hilarious was that the two of them were demolishing the group. They were laughing their heads off as they continued to fire and high fived every now and again when they got a good hit on one of the jocks. Kurt did not want to get involved in this and tried his best to avoid being seen by any of them but he was not that lucky today. The jock who had hit him before his second class had spotted and turned to aim for him, however, he was stopped by a swarm of balls hitting him from different angles and not just from the twins. They were not laughing now as they threw their ammo. They looked menacing in a split second and were throwing them with some more power which made getting hit a lot sorer, especially if they hit you in the face which they were very good at with their nerf gun training.

Kurt mentally cheered them on but wore a smug smile as the jocks started to back away to their cars. However, the blondes continued to fire at them whether they were in their vehicles or not. They celebrated a small victory before pausing to look at each other and started to fling snowballs at the other brother. "Typical." Kurt muttered under his breath as he watched the two of them running around.

A snowball hit Ethan that was not thrown by Evan and the two of them looked around to then focus in on Kurt. They stared at him for a few seconds before grinning and running away to hide. Kurt was very confused as to why they were hiding from him so he looked around himself to which he found Douglas hiding behind with a snowball in each hand with an evil smile on his face.

Douglas looked over his shoulder casually. "Duck" he said as he pulled at Kurt's sleeve to bring him down. Not a second later two snowballs hit the wall behind them. "Get out while you still can. I've got your back." With that Douglas bolted towards the twins with some fresh snowballs and screaming the worse battle cry Kurt had ever heard.

"Mad aren't they." Merril said as she approached Kurt with a warm smile. Kurt could only laugh in reply, he knew fairly well how insane the Brightman's were and now they had corrupted Douglas, he could only imagine the mischief they would get up to once they returned to Dalton in just over a week. "Want to get a coffee when Reed gets here and collect them afterwards?"

"That sounds like a fantastic plan."

This was completely unfair Rachel thought. They were meant to show up Ethan and Evan today, even with Santana's weird internet band song, but the weather decided it wanted to ruin it for her. They should have done it yesterday like she had suggested. They would have to wait until Monday now but that looked like they had all weekend to prepare for it which meant it would not have the dramatic element of surprise. She ignored the fact that Kurt had stopped to watch the snowball fight that was happening and went back to the issue of the performance with Mercedes. "What are we going to do now?!"

"Calm down. Since it looks like we need to change our plans for tomorrow, why don't we go the mall tomorrow and do it there?"

"An outdoor public performance? That would be perfect! We'd be superior over them! Right that's sorted, we need to tell everyone what is happening!"

"What's this about tomorrow?" Puck appeared at her side looking down at her.

"We're going to the mall tomorrow because of the weather."

"Fine but then we're going to mine. That's not changing for one second; it's not every weekend the rents go away leaving me alone. Plus we need a party." He said as he left them to catch up with Artie, Brittany and Santana. Of course that was his only worry. He had been going on about it for weeks and made Finn swear he was coming no matter what. Kurt's friends from Dalton were also coming so it was going to be even more crowded. Maybe if any of the Warblers got drunk she could find out what ideas they had for regionals. Just out of curiosity of course.

The hallways of Windsor were pitch black and the only way Blaine could get around was with the help of a candle he borrowed from Dwight. That boy seemed to have an endless supply of them so they did come in handy at times like these. Other people were using flashlights which were safer, but there were none around when the lights went out and he still had not found his phone to use as a light. This was one of those moments where he wanted to kill the twins; he really needed his phone right now. Trying to keep himself busy, he set up a load of candles in the common room where many Windsors were and started to put some in the hallways so others could find their way about without having to worry about where they were stepping.

He was hoping that Han would find a way to get the lights back on but this had to do in the mean time. The whole of Dalton was in the dark so classes were immediately terminated for the day. They were pleased until they figured they would not have much to do since there was no electricity and the twins were not here to cause some havoc that would amuse the house and possibly annoy Stuart house. They were probably reading under candlelight he thought as he watched a few students play about with their textbooks. That being said he really should be starting to study for his finals, with regionals and other things, the exams would be fast approaching.

After Blaine had done the majority of the floors and stairs, he returned the remaining candles to Dwight and went to check up on Finn. He was not sure if he had returned back from his class or if he had went somewhere with the rest of the McKinley students. He knocked on Finn's door when he got there and waited for a few moments before turning away when no one answered. Just as he turned around, he bumped into something hard and looked up to see Finn.

"Oh Blaine I'm so sorry damn I didn't see you there."

"It's ok Finn, I was just checking to make sure you were ok. Hi Sam, Mike."

"It's ok for them to be here isn't it?"

"Of course."

"Great. Oh by the way, Rachel texted me and plans for tomorrow have changed. We're going to the mall instead but we're still going to Puck's afterwards."

"That's fine. If you excuse me I need to make sure everyone is back safely." With that Blaine left them and made sure nothing was on fire.

After a while sitting in the Lima Bean, the twins and Douglas walked in looking fairly cold. They were shaking but had huge smiles on their faces. Merril immediately went to get them a drink whilst they tried to warm themselves up in the mean time. From the banter Kurt found out that the Brightman's had beaten Douglas epically, not that stopped Douglas from retaliating and getting some pay back. They had said that others had joined in but they were hitting anyone who were near them, Kurt was very happy he left so he would not get caught up in it.

"How're you feeling?" Merril asked Douglas as she gave him his hot chocolate and placed the twin's coffees on the table in front of them. They snatched them up in an instant.

"Freezing thanks but the hot chocolate will help thank you." Douglas replied with a cheeky grin and taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"You shouldn't have been out there for so long without proper clothes on."

"Hey I have clothes on!" Douglas gestured to his wet clothes with over exaggerated wide eyes.

"Suitable clothes for this weather! I'm surprised you haven't turned into an ice cube yet." Merril tutted as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I actually like the cold, but mostly in winter since you get snow!" Merril rolled her eyes at the comment. Kurt and Reed laughed at the twins who were desperately trying to warm themselves up and failing miserably. They were wrapped up in their jackets, hugging each other and had stolen Reed's scarf as well to try help them. Kurt could only have imagined what would have happened if none of them knew of his hickey and it was not covered. Hot chocolates and coffees would have been everywhere. Reed was thankful to Kurt as he got a touch up of the cream as the scarf had taken some of it off but it was not that noticeable. Kurt was having a conversation with Reed when his phone vibrated.

_Change of plans for tomorrow. Going to mall instead. Still going to Puck's afterwards x - Rachel _

_Have you told everyone else? Including Finn? - Kurt_

_Yes of course I have! He was the first one I texted! Blaine knows he says x - Rachel_

"What's wrong?" Reed asked as he looked over to see Kurt staring at his phone.

"Tomorrow has been changed slightly. We're going to the mall instead. That'll be good as we can get you a substitute scarf since those two have stolen that one." Kurt replied as he looked over at the twins, who were looking a lot better after their second coffee each, and rolled his eyes at them when they were playing with the scarf in question.

"Yeah and I'll keep it in the bathroom just in case." Reed giggled to himself. Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" He asked. Why on earth would you keep a scarf in there? There was no need for it to be in there in the first place.

"Cause that was where I was when I woke up and noticed it."

"You woke up in the bathroom?"

"Yeah umm in the bathtub."

"What?!" Kurt practically shouted. He turned his attention to the two blondes who were now laughing at their conversation. "I thought I told you to look after him?! You're meant to put him in his bed, not the bathtub!"

"We were but when we took him to the bathroom to wash up he mumbled about sleeping there."

"We only complied with his wishes!"

"He was asleep! You cannot trust what people say in their sleep. Finn asked if there was man size tutu's once in his sleep!" Kurt shouted at them. A few people around them look at him, some in annoyance and some in amusement about what he had just shouted about. Kurt shook his head at the blondes as they gave him puppy dog eyes with a small pout.

They went back to the hotel that they were staying at with Kurt as he had decided he was going to help Reed pick something to wear at Puck's to impress Shane. Despite all of Reed's petty comments of he did not need help, he finally gave in as they arrived at their room. Kurt had tossed the twins out of the room as they were not helping in the slightest by throwing Reed's clothes around the room when Kurt put them out on the bed. They had had too much coffee and were now very hyperactive. Douglas was in Merril's room doing something so he was out of Kurt's way as well although he had offered instead of getting tossed out unlike the twins.

After much debating for hours, Kurt and Reed agreed on buying something at the mall but had a back up outfit just in case they did not find anything, which was possible, and they were not in a rush to create an outfit in record time that looked fabulous. When Kurt left he bumped into the twins sliding down the banisters then trying to pull themselves up them. He simply ignored them as though they were not there calling him Alice when he did not respond to them. He gave them a slight wave at the bottom of the stairs but not looking back. He got in his car and drove back to his house. The snow had lightened off a little bit so he could at least see where he was going unlike on the way to the hotel where all he could see was white. At least the next few hours would be enjoyable as he picked out his own outfit. Reed was not the only boy who needed to impress his boyfriend.

TBC

AN: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know I said this wouldn't happen but I'm a bloody eejit and got distracted with so many things! I'm so sorry! I realised that the last chapter was basically just speech so I went back to narratives. I can't believe the last time I updated was two weeks ago! I'm really sorry seriously!

Anyway thank you for reading this and dealing with me. I hope I'm not boring you at all as that would be terrible. Enjoy and I'll hopefully update sooner! Comments are always welcomed and you can moan about me being an eejit if you want :)


	6. You Better Get More Guys: Part One

_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning_

_Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs_

_Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal_

_Seein' everything, the time is goin'_

"FINN! TURN THAT OFF RIGHT NOW! IT'S NOT EVEN A FRIDAY!" Kurt shouted at Finn, who had returned home the previous night as he woke up. He did not need to hear that on a Saturday morning. Yes it was fun at prom but it should have stayed there. Finn playing it nearly every week, every single Friday during the summer had gave him a massive headache in the morning before he even woke up knowing that it was going to be played. Kurt was happy that it stopped when they returned to school but he was not happy with its return.

He looked up the window to see the snow falling lightly. He looked over at his clock to see that it was indeed 7 in the morning. He groaned and wrapped himself in his duvet. They were not meeting until 12 so he had time to kill by sleeping. He had already planned out all of his outfits to wear for the day the previous night so he had nothing else to do except his daily morning routine. He let his head fall back onto the pillow and fell back asleep.

He was awoken again but the sound of Finn thumping around in his room. Kurt looked over at the clock to see it was just after 11. Kurt stared at the clock for a second before he rushed to get out of bed but ended up tumbling to the ground. He cursed to himself as he picked himself off the floor and went to his mirror. He tried to do his routine in the world's fastest time when Finn came in.

"Dude, are you okay? I heard something fall."

"No I'm not okay! We need to leave in half an hour and I've just gotten up!"

"Calm down dude it's going to be fine. We can be a little bit late. We're just going shopping, it's nothing important."

"Just shopping? It's very important Finn! Obviously you wouldn't know but today of all days is very important! Reed and I need as many hours as we can have shopping as we need to look perfect tonight! We're not like you where you can get away with wearing anything as you're not completely bothered how you look-"

"Hey hey hey calm down okay? You're going to get yourself into a huge state if you keep rambling on. Finish whatever it is you do in the mornings and I'll get you downstairs. If we're late you can blame it on me. I'm the usual reason we're late for things anyway."

Kurt sighed as Finn left. He took a couple of deep breaths and returned to his routine. Just after 11:30 Kurt was ready, not to his standard but it was good enough, and got Finn in the car. He apologised to Finn countless time about snapping at him. Finn tried to reassure him it was alright but Kurt still felt bad about it. He had not seen him all week and the way to start the day was to shout and scream at him. It was not particularly the best welcome back home for the weekend kind of thing.

He kept looking at his phone waiting to see when a flood of texts would arrive. He had offered to show the way to the mall but the Brightman twins said they would find their way. Kurt did not believe them but after half an hour of explaining that it would have been better if Kurt showed them but to no avail, Kurt let them off but said the moment they doubted they were to text him. He said that to everyone as the twins would probably just keep driving hoping it was the right junction to turn at. To keep himself busy instead of staring at his phone he asked Finn how he liked Dalton. He tried to keep a straight face when Finn had told him about the salt following him, although, it was very difficult as Finn's face was hilarious how he was panicking about it. Kurt noted he needed to get Dwight something to reward him but he would ask nicely to calm it down as Finn said it was happening every morning and sometimes at night. He did not need to Finn about a dozen heart attacks daily about it.

Just as they were arriving, Finn was saying how all of the Windsors were being very nice to him and were helping him a lot with the work, and right on cue were half of the Windors waiting outside. Kurt instantly saw Blaine, with his free curly hair, standing a little bit away from the rest as he looked around the car park. Kurt asked Finn to drop him off here and to go park the car as close as he could get to the entrance since the car park was fairly packed due to the weather and the day of the week. After he got out of the car, Kurt found a path in which he could sneak up behind Blaine and give him a small fright. "Hey handsome." He whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine jumped and turned around to see Kurt grinning behind him. "Kurt! Almost gave me a heart attack there. Weren't you coming with Finn?"

"He's driving about trying to get a parking space. Weren't you meant to be helping the Twins get here?"

"Well they were following us at one point and then we lost them a few streets away. Wes and David have tried phoning all of them but no one is answering. They've probably stolen their phones as well like they did with mine."

"Still no luck?" Kurt asked with a frown as they turned to go over to the Windsors, who were in turn walking towards them.

"Nothing. Not even a hint." Blaine replied with a hint of annoyance. Not that Kurt could blame him; he would have killed the Twins if they had stolen his phone for just an hour.

"Well you still have access to my phone if necessary Blaine." Dwight said as he approached them. "Kurt." He added with a nod.

"True but it's always useful if you're around and not gallivanting off to places." Blaine said with a small chuckle that no one else joined in with. Wes, David and Kurt looked between them with raised eyebrows towards Blaine who was oblivious to the exchange.

"I said I was sorry!" Dwight began to say in a panic, throwing his arms in the air. "I'll tell you before I do it again okay?"

"Dwight, calm down it's fine. I was only teasing."

"Not very well." Kurt stated, getting back up from Wes and David as Blaine was about to retort but decided to keep his mouth shut. Whilst they were waiting for the rest of the Windsors to show up, Kurt's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"ALICE!" Ethan shouted at the other end of the phone. "We need your help… hey don't do that… DORMOUSE!-"

"Hey Kurt it's Reed. The twins refuse to drive into the opening. They think there is another way in but we've literally been driving in circles for ages. Could you please tell them the way to get in as I really want out of this car."

"Okay… pass me back over to them. Ethan, Evan whoever it is, don't say anything and listen to me carefully. When you see the entrance that you refuse to go through, you are going to drive through it whether you like it or not as there is no other way in. From there on you just find a parking space and get the rest of us outside. Don't mess about as it's freezing out here and I want to go shopping now." Kurt finished off by hanging up on them. He was not going to listen them moan about it. Not long afterwards the rest of them appeared. The twins were not looking that pleased but as soon as they saw everyone else their Cheshire smiles returned in an instant. Douglas and Reed were following behind them discussing something. "Where's Merril?" He asked Blaine.

"Oh Derek offered her a ride back to Dalton since he was returning for the weekend. She said she'll be back for tonight, she just wanted to spend the day with Spencer since he wasn't able to come tonight." Blaine answered with a warm smile. Kurt nodded in agreement as like all the couples, Merril had missed spending everyday with Spencer so Kurt was not going to deny her wanting to spend the day with her boyfriend.

They went inside to join the New Direction guys as Blaine said that they saw them going in as they arrived and Finn had sneaked past them whilst they had waited for the rest of the group. Finn said that the girls were on their way and would be there very soon according to Rachel. He was rude for thinking this but he really wanted them to hurry up so he could get on with his plan with Reed. They needed all the minutes they could get. They all decided to wait on the benches near the entrance so they would see them arrive but they did not want to stand and get in the way of people, which proved difficult for the Brightman's as trying to get them to a bench was almost impossible as they would see something and run after it.

As they waited, Kurt sat and listened to the songs they were playing. Suddenly the lights went out and an electric guitar with a drum kit started playing in the speakers that was joined in by a group of female voices.

_Heard you wanna fight me  
>But that seems so unlikely<br>Cause you know who I am  
>You don't stand a chance<em>

As soon as he heard the voices he knew who exactly was singing. One spotlight was turned on to reveal Santana with a microphone. She was more than happy to dance in between the public and flirting with anyone whilst she sang.

_Taking it from the top, drop  
>The beat but don't let it stop<br>I know that you think I'm shoddy  
>But I just wanna see your body<br>Cause you've got the perfect design  
>From your neck down to your waistline<br>Your friends don't really like me?  
>Well tell them to come find me<em>

During the backing singers 'bleed for me tough guy' moment, Rachel appeared in the spotlight with Santana and instantly took the spotlight away from Santana. Making sure she was not going to get pushed aside, Santana decided to join in with Rachel.

_It started as a heated debate  
>But things started to escalate<br>You're stepping up to me toe-to-toe  
>I'll even let you get the first blow<br>But we've collected quite a crowd  
>This is not the place to throw down<br>Meet me tonight  
>For the fight of your life<em>

During the chorus this time, all of the girls showed up around Santana and Rachel took her place with the other as Santana sang out the final verse.

_Finally this day has come  
>I've been waiting far too long<br>I can see you shaking in your shoes  
>You're rolling up with your whole crew<br>While I'm flying solo  
>But there's something I think you should know<br>If you want an even fight  
>Then you better get more guys<em>

After they had finished, the lights were once again returned to their normal state and people started to give the girls a round of applause. Kurt was immediately to his feet to applaud them as did the rest of the guys, he could admit it was a great performance despite it was delaying his plans. Rachel ran into Finn's arms before turning to everyone.

"Well what did you think?"

"That was fantastic Rachel. Well done." Blaine answered with a smile. "Your vocals with Santana in the second verse were amazing."

"Well thank you Hobbit, at least someone did." Santana said as she gave Rachel a smirk. "See I told you it would be better with both of us singing." Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Finn. The rest of the girls rolled their eyes at Rachel and went to their boyfriends and spoke to the Windsors.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as his boyfriend power walked away from everyone as they split up with Reed running after him shouting after him. He turned to his brother who was staring after his Reed although Blaine knew he was well amongst the crowd; Shane would be looking for the small specks of curly strawberry blonde hair until they would disappear completely before he would consider moving. "Come on, we better do the same."<p>

"We're not going to the extreme like them are we?" Shane asked mortified at the thought. He was not a person who a heavy shopper like Kurt.

"No, don't worry. We're not going full out like Kurt. But don't complain about shopping in front of him or else he will bite your head off." Blaine laughed at Shane's extremely mortified face and began to walk towards the first shop with his brother dragging behind. Unlike Kurt and Reed, the two Anderson brothers were both finished in under an hour so they decided to pass the time by getting a coffee. Blaine thought it was nice to get a relaxing moment with his brother for once instead of making sure nothing was going wrong back in Windsor.

They did not talk about anything particular, mostly about the antics of Windsor and their boyfriends. At one point the Brightman twins had ran past them but did not stop to say hello. Every ten minutes or so afterwards they would simply run past without a care in the world. They did this about a dozen times before Dwight appeared to be chasing them. Blaine heard him coming before he saw them. The Andersons watched in amusement with the people around them watching in disapproval of the blondes running from the hunter who was screaming at the top of his lungs at them to get his water back.

After a few more what Blaine called laps, Dwight had toned down on the shouting and Douglas had now joined the 'race' as he seemed to be chasing after Dwight but he seemed more worried than laughing unlike the twins. Blaine still had a few doubts about Douglas but Spencer had said that he was a nice guy and has been for years so Blaine decided that he would not let his doubts take over him. If Kurt liked him then Blaine was going to give him a chance. It was not long until David and Wes joined in, however, just after one 'lap', the two of them spotted the amused Anderson's and joined them for a coffee as well.

"Did you know that they're actually running around all of the levels before they run past here again. Crazy that bunch." Wes said as he sat down with his coffee and watched as the group ran past again. "I don't know how they can do that, especially Dwight as he seems to be getting faster and is swiftly catching up with them."

"Douglas is feeling it though. You can tell as he's slowing down and looking fairly flushed." David said after taking a gulp of his drink.

"Well being honest, he isn't really an athletic person so he's done fairly well. Give him some credit." Shane countered from across the table.

"True. Have the two of you sat here the whole time watching them?" Wes asked. Blaine and Shane nodded over their drinks. "Isn't that a bit sad?"

"Hey Wes, your kettle is black. We were watching them for about half an hour at least."

"Shut up David." Wes mumbled into his drink and avoided eye contact with the Anderson brothers who were wearing identical smirks. After a good odd ten minutes of teasing Wes, Douglas appeared at their table looking extremely flushed and was breathing very heavily.

"Never… chase… those… maniacs… unless… you're fit." He said as he collapsed into a seat. Not long afterwards, the people in question appeared around the corner but were walking this time. Dwight was obviously not pleased with the twins going by his facial expression and was clutching at his chest very tightly where his water must be. The twins on the other hand were their usual joyful selves as they bounced into the free seats next to Douglas. For the next hour, they got two completely different views of the chase from the main participants that seemed to cause an argument every few sentences as Dwight would always counter the Brightman's point of view with his own. Blaine and the rest found this highly enjoyable to watch although they tried their best to keep a poker face for them. Blaine thought he got away from some of the craziness. Apparently not. Not that he truly minded though as he smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Reed, come on! We need to get started or else we'll have nothing!" Kurt shouted as everyone began to split up. Kurt had a plan and they were already delayed by the girl's performance.<p>

"Kurt I'm coming! I can't walk as fast as you!" Reed shouted at Kurt as he tried to catch up with the taller boy who was walking at the speed of light.

"Right have you thought of what you had in mind to wear?"

"Not exactly-" Reed began to say before he was interrupted.

"Not exactly? This is going to take a lot more work than I thought was necessary. Right here first." Kurt sighed as he pulled Reed into the one of the few high fashioned shops they had in Lima. There was not a lot but they were suitable for Kurt's fashionable needs. Mostly. They skimmed through all the aisles getting a brief view of everything before shortening it down to different sections that Kurt knew Reed would find suitable and be what he needed. If they stuck to only what Reed needed the list would have been a hell of a lot shorter but Reed needed to be comfortable. They had a long day ahead of them if they could not find one piece of clothing in this shop.

Whilst looking thoroughly for Reed, Kurt spotted a gorgeous pair of red fitted jeans. Despite he already had a few pairs, he really liked the look of these ones. They were different and would work with a lot of Kurt's wardrobe if he coordinated correctly. Reed looked over at what Kurt was looking at and laughed. He knew where this was going. Without any hesitation, Kurt picked up the jeans in his size and dragged Reed to the changing rooms with him. Reed tried to contain his laughter as Kurt fumbled trying to separate his items with Reed's. Kurt almost threw Reed's into the changing room that was occupied by another gentleman. Flustered, Kurt apologised to the man and shot a glare at the painter who was laughing in his actual changing room.

Reed looked at the clothes Kurt had picked out for him and he was very impressed. Not that he doubted his best friend's fashion ability but he was sure he would possibly make an odd error of choice. But there was not one item that Reed disliked. Whether they would suit Reed was a different matter but that was not any hassle, except if they all did not suit him as it would hurt Reed seeing Kurt disappointed in his choices.

"Have you tried anything on yet?"

"I've only just got in here Kurt!"

"Hey, I've already tried on all of my shirts and the jeans in the time you've spent in there."

"Just give me two seconds. I don't know what to try first." Reed sighed as he looked at the pile of clothes in front of him.

"Try on the jeans first and we'll see how that progresses. If you don't like the jeans, then the shirts are not going to work until we find the right pants." From that moment, time seemed to pass far too quickly that the two of them lost track of time after they came out of the twentieth shop. It was the same routine for every shop: go in, briefly look at everything in the shop, shorten it down, go to the changing rooms where Kurt would be finished before Reed tried on one outfit, Kurt helping out Reed, going to the checkout; whether Reed had something or not, Kurt was always paying for something; go onto the next shop. Reed was happy as he now had three complete outfits that he could choose from whereas Kurt had over a dozen new outfits for any occasions.

Kurt looked down at his watch and stopped momentarily with panic on his face. "Shit, we were meant to get Finn fifteen minutes ago." With that, Reed and Kurt ran towards the entrance with all of their bags as fast as they could. Kurt was having a good reputation for being late to everything today.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Shane arrived at the Hudson-Hummel residence five minutes early but they did not want to wait in the car unlike the rest of the Windsors. Dwight was driving this time so that they did not have a repeat of the twins' antics earlier on that day. They were picking up Reed and Kurt as Finn was already at Puck's getting things set up for them arriving and Kurt did not want to drive him and Reed there. Mr Hummel, Burt said they were still in Kurt's room getting ready. As Blaine approached the door he could hear Kurt giving Reed some orders.<p>

"Right, sit there. Stay still as I go get the hairspray"

"Kurt! I don't need hairspray also Shane and Blaine are going to be here any moment now. We're ready and my hair is fine. Stop looking at me like that, it's fine my way."

Blaine and Shane laughed at the exchange outside not realising how loud they were until Kurt swung open the door and turned bright red when he saw who was standing at his door. Blaine looked into the room to say hi to Reed just as Shane budged past to go to him. The room was covered in clothes. There was no room on the bed due to a mountain of clothes that they were obviously debating wearing. Blaine was a little bit happy he did not have this problem, but he could not help the smile that appeared on his face when the thought of Kurt spending so much time and care to wear something nice for tonight. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him forward into a small kiss.

"What was that for?" Kurt blushed at the gesture.

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend who happens to be very adorable in every way?" Blaine answered with a grin, giving Kurt another quick peck on the lips. Kurt laughed at his response and picked up his jacket. Kurt said his farewells to his father and step mother and headed to Blaine's car. The drive to Puck's was not that long and luckily they just missed the snow getting heavier as they arrived. The Brightman twins ran up to the door first and took it in turns to ring the doorbell. They continued to do this until a very drunk Puck appeared at the door, almost falling flat on his face as he opened it.

"Hey! Hey Finn! The Tweedles are here! Oh so is everyone else! Great!" Puck said too enthusiastic and almost fell over again as he moved out of the entrance. "Don't just stand there, you'll get cold. Come in!"

"Puck, how many have you had?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked after the twins who happily skipped in, which Puck thought was hilarious.

"Just a few," Puck replied before draping himself over Kurt and whispered into his ear. "I may have had a bit more but don't tell anyone Kurt. It's our little secret ok?" Kurt could only nod as he tried to contain his laughter. As they entered the living room, Finn was trying to set something up with the television but to no avail. David and Wes went over to set up while the twins were trying to 'help' by distracting a drunk Finn, who seemed to be easily amused by anything that they did just like Puck.

Once again, Puck went over to Kurt and Blaine and draped himself over Kurt as he handed them both a drink each. "Here my boy. Drink up!" Puck slurred before taking a huge gulp from his beer. A few drinks will not be that bad Kurt thought as he started to drink his first drink. This was hopefully going to be an interesting night for him.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: I'M SOO SORRY! I hate myself for this! I tried to get this done weeks ago but I had a HUGE mental block and I couldn't plan how I wanted these scenes to go! Especially the party scene so that is why this is in two parts as you have been waiting far too long and I feel terrible. I'm so sorry, I'm kicking myself for making you all wait almost two months for this stupid chapter! See if you hate me I understand completely.

Thank you for sticking with me and hello to new readers... I'm going to say sorry early as I can't keep to deadlines I make myself and chapters don't seem to be coming as quickly as they should. That's one thing I admire other writers for that they can update very quickly and write a lot more than me. But I do hope that you are enjoying this fic.

Don't know when the next chapter will be, which might be smaller than usual since I've removed what has been written and moved it to part two, but do know I'm not giving up on this! I will finish this even if it means I have to go into the New Year (which by the ways things are going that will happen)! Once again thank you and comments/reviews are always welcome whether they are bad or terrible :)!


	7. You Better Get More Guys: Part Two

"Where have the twins gone? They were here a second ago." David said as he, Wes, Dwight and Blaine sat down on the couch. Blaine was not paying much attention as he was watching Kurt in those skin tight jeans talking to Mercedes. Damn he looks good he thought as he scanned his boyfriend up and down once again. At the mention of his name he turned his attention back to the others.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied. He noticed that he had said it with a bit of a slur but did not let that bother him for more than a second.

"Have you seen them?" David asked slowly noting Blaine's slurring. Blaine did not get a chance to reply as they heard a thump above them. "You have got to be joking! Seriously?"

They were not the only ones to hear it, in fact everyone heard it and were all staring at the ceiling wondering what was happening. Not a moment too soon everyone was rushing out of the house to look at the sight presented to them. On the roof were the Tweedles dancing and trying to eat the falling snow with no tops on. No one said a word, they simply stared. Although it was not long until Puck, Finn, Sam and Douglas were laughing their heads off catching the twins attention. "HEY! COME UP!" They both shouted in unison. Blaine noticed that Finn was seriously trying to find a way to join them as he went up to the wall of the house and tried to climb it like a ladder.

However something else caught his eye as he heard the sigh of his boyfriend looking at his step brother. Blaine walked forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He loved having him this close. He looked once again at the jeans and cursed to himself as they were evil to tease him so he moved up to Kurt's ear and whispered softly into his ear. "Those jeans are absolutely evil. You look so goddamn hot in them." Blaine did not hear Kurt's reply as he looked around making sure they were all focussing on the twins so he could take Kurt by the hand and drag him back into the house as quickly as he could.

Kurt followed without a word with a grin on his face that made Blaine want him in sooner. He needed to kiss those lips immediately. Blaine opened the first door that he came to in the house and pulled Kurt in with him. He did not bother to turn the light on and pushed his boyfriend up against the door and crashed his lips on Kurt's. The short gasp Kurt let out was shortly followed by a moan as Blaine deepened the kiss. That small noise was all Blaine needed to continue. As Kurt tangled his fingers through Blaine's curls, Blaine began to kiss Kurt's neck.

Just as things were going perfectly for Blaine, they both heard the front door open with many voices becoming very clear. Blaine silently cursed to himself as their names were called. Kurt gave him a sad smile so Blaine gave him one last long kiss before fixing himself as his hair was now all over place. As they exited the room, they ignored the wolf whistle that Puck gave them as he knew straight away what they were doing. Before Blaine got the chance to sit next to Kurt he dragged away by an extremely tipsy Rachel. "You, Blaine, are coming with me no matter what." Blaine looked back at his boyfriend who could only laugh at the face Blaine was pulling.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay with Blaine singing with Rachel? Remember what happened the last time." Mercedes teased as she sat next to Reed and Kurt. The night was going along fairly nicely for Reed and he was happy to be spending time with Shane.<p>

"Yes thank you for reminding me. As long as she doesn't kiss him I'm fine with them singing." Kurt replied bitterly.

"Wait what? They kissed?" Reed asked, shocked at the thought of them kissing.

"Yeah, they were extremely drunk. Let's just leave it there please." Kurt sighed as he turned to watch Blaine dance and sing with Rachel. The first performance was quite good Reed thought but the second one could be left to be desired as Rachel took a few shots before the second song and they were hitting her fairly quickly. Not that Blaine was in a better state. He was all over the place. In the middle of the song, Reed felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Reed." Shane whispered into Reed's ear.

"Shane?" Reed replied nervously.

"Follow me. Please?"

Reed looked at Kurt first then got up with the help of Shane. Shane took his hand and directed him to an unused room. Shane guided Reed to the couch that was in the room and started kissing the painter as soon as they were sitting on the couch.

"Shane?"

"I've missed this okay? I just want to kiss you again." Shane sighed as he pulled away for a second to then lean back in to kiss Reed again.

"I've missed this too, but you're very drunk and I'm not sure we should be doing this." Reed said as he put his hand against Shane's chest to prevent him from moving closer. "Couldn't we cuddle or something until you sober up a little bit then we could kiss? I just don't think I'm ready to move further if you're drunk as you're less controllable this way."

"That's okay with me. You shouldn't feel bad for saying that. It's okay really. Don't worry about it. I just want to spend time with you. Cm'ere. I miss hugging you the most. It's always comforting knowing you're in my arms and not in danger."

"I love this too. Do you think we could stay in here a while? I'd quite like to spend some alone time with you. Not that there's nothing wrong being out there I-"

"Reed. Chill, it's fine. I know what you mean. I really doubt they're going to hate you for wanting to spend time with me you know."

Reed snuggled in closer to Shane as his arms were wrapped around his waist. He really did miss the simple things like this. They did not need to kiss to know that they loved each other. Moments like these proved that and Reed would not have it any other way.

* * *

><p>"There's no way that you're out in that! It looks like a piece of paper out there!" Puck randomly shouted at the window after a few more rounds of shots.<p>

"Puck what on earth are you talking about?" Kurt asked as he got up to stand next to Puck at the window.

"There's so much whiteness out there! It's like paper! It's all white! White everywhere! It's like the same height as me! Imagine paper that size! That's a scary thought-"

"Puck. Shut up." Kurt simply stated. This was not the moment to start talking about giant sized paper.

"How are we meant to get back to Dalton now?" Blaine asked as he joined Kurt, watching the snow fall heavily. At this point Blaine had sobered up a little bit and could at least properly, unlike during his performance with Rachel to which he fell to the ground as he tried to dance around Kurt.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" The Brightman twins cried.

"Tweedles now isn't the time-" Kurt began before he was interrupted by the blondes who latched themselves together.

"BUT WE ARE TRAPPED!"

"WITH NO COOKIES!"

"NOOO! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"I KNOW!"

"You both need to shut up too. You lot screaming aren't going to help."

"The snows getting heavier, it looks like we're staying here for the night unless it lightens off." Blaine said as he gave Kurt a small side hug with a warm smile. That was something Kurt wanted to believe but he knew there was no way in hell was the snow going to lighten off. It was getting heavier by the second so they were stuck in Puck's home until morning where hopefully it would be cleared by then.

Kurt stood by the window are stared at the snow whilst the Brightman twins cried and screamed about being trapped with Brittany joining them, Dwight trying his best to walk in a straight line and shout at the twins but came out gurgled, Puck going on about paper to anyone, Merril being on the phone to Spencer explaining she would not be able to see him tonight, Reed asleep on Shane whilst he watches Tina and Mike dance, Blaine on the phone to Dalton to explain their situation and Douglas staring at him whilst he sat on the seat nearest Kurt at the window drinking a beer.

He watched the snow fall hoping it would clear his head a little bit but he wanted another drink. He picked up the nearest unopened bottle and drank it. He looked at the bottle and saw that it was one of the beers that Finn had brought. The taste was horrible but Kurt did not want to waste it so he drank all of it in one gulp.

"Don't think you should have drank that. Could make you worse." Kurt looked to his left to see Douglas right next to him.

"I'll be fine." Kurt lied. He could feel the light-headedness returning again. He hoped that he could control his emotions as if he saw Blaine bend over again he was going to lose it again. "But I think you need to calm down now. Isn't that your twelfth beer? Excluding all the shots you've done as well."

"Nah see I'll be fine too. See I'm really a heavyweight but no one believes me! I can handle my drink thank you very much! I'm not even tipsy yet!"

"I beg to differ." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes and moved across the room to get another drink. He gave Blaine a small wave when he looked over to Kurt.

"Just because you're hot does not mean you can tell when someone is drunk as I am in fact not drunk. See I can tell that you're almost drunk but you're at least very very very very very very tipsy." Douglas fell against the table but acted like nothing had happened. He kept his eyes firmly on Kurt. Kurt laughed at the sight of him. Normally he would have been freaking out about how bad he looked but he could not help but laugh at his hair. His dirty blonde hair was all over the place, pointing in many directions and a section of his hair almost covering one of his eyes. It was an extreme version of bed hair. Whilst he was laughing a strand of his own hair fell in front of his face and he crossed his eyes to see it. It was now Douglas' turn to laugh at him. "Here let me get that." He said as he stepped forward and lifted his hand to move the strand of hair. But instead of retracting his hand, he let his fingers brush down slowly against Kurt's cheek.

Kurt just stared at him, he could not move away. He continued to stare as Douglas's hand moved to his chin and moved himself closer to Kurt. He wanted to move away but his body was not listening to him. Time felt it had slowed down immensely as Douglas edged forward and caught his lips with his own.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: Like I said this chapter was going to be a lot shorter than the others due to me splitting it up. I hope you're still enjoying it despite my very slow updates. Hopefully over Christmas I'll be able to get quite a few chapters out, but don't count on it seeing how bad I've been. Anyway thank you for reading/favouriting/commenting/anything I appreciate it!


	8. A Night Of Regret

Kurt could not sleep that night. Douglas had not said anything else to him as he had collapsed into a sleep as soon as he hit the sofa. Blaine, on the other hand, was always by his side and keeping a wary eye on Douglas but he wore his forced smile for when something was bothering him. Kurt had asked a few times but he got the same response of 'being fine' which made him worry even more. Kurt felt like Blaine knew but he was not sure as he was still a bit tipsy. He would tell him in the morning when he was better he said to himself.

Although that did not send away the guilt feelings he had. He stared out the window watching as the snow got heavier then lighter then heavier once again. Blaine squirmed a bit but held Kurt very close. Every time Kurt tried to move, Blaine tightened his grip. It seemed to be a natural response for him Kurt had noted a few times. Blaine was a cuddle whore after all.

It was not until after four in the morning someone woke up. As soon as Kurt had heard them get up he shut his eye immediately trying to look like he was sleeping. However they must have known he was awake as Kurt was given a light shake. He did not even pretend to ignore it and opened his eyes to see Dwight looking at him strangely. "Dwight?" Kurt said as he got up the best way he could with Blaine latched onto him.

"Are you ok? I know you haven't been sleeping. You have bad auras around you right now."

"How did you know that?" Kurt asked, ignoring the last statement and focusing on the former. Dwight shifted where he was currently sitting. He did not reply immediately as he looked to be thinking over his response so an awkward silence was created. It was not until a few minutes later Dwight answered.

"I can't sleep either and I've noticed to moving a lot to stare out of the window. When you did that you looked like you wanted to run away. Like something was haunting your mind and you wanted to run away from it. At first I thought you were possessed by some demon but you're not acting as though you were." Dwight had started to put a small of amount of salt around Kurt as he was speaking, not looking Kurt in the eye.

Kurt stared at Dwight when he finished. Was he really that readable? He sighed and looked out the window once more. "You could say that. You wouldn't be that far off."

"What's troubling you?"

"Let's just say I want to run away from some guilt I feel but I'm not if I should feel it. I want to run away from what I'm feeling right now," Kurt looked back to Dwight. "If that makes any sense."

Dwight nodded in return and did not push for any further answers. Kurt was thankful for that and said goodnight to him once more as Dwight moved as silently as he could over the sleeping bodies on the floor. Kurt moved back to lying down and tried to get at least some hours of sleep, he was not going to look good in the morning at this rate and he was not near any of his creams that could help. He tucked himself beside Blaine and closed his eyes, hoping for a better day.

* * *

><p>The morning light hitting Blaine's eyes woke him up. He opened his eyes to see Kurt sleeping in his arms, soundly although facial expression seemed to one of worry or confusion. Blaine could not tell, but he himself was feeling confused with a hint of anger. After hanging up on Dalton, he had turned around to find Kurt but found him near the drinks and at that moment Douglas had kissed his boyfriend. He was going to go over to Douglas but he had collapsed onto sofa, so he could not talk to him why he had done that. He knew far too well that he was dating Kurt and had been for almost a year. He had been right to be wary of him when he started to see the way he was interacting with Kurt. The kiss at the end of the text he had sent Kurt on the first day of meeting properly, Blaine tried to blow it off but now it annoyed him dearly right now. He looked over to where he was still on the sofa in the same position as when he hit it. He looked completely innocent lying there but Blaine knew there was more to him than that. He used his innocence to get anyone he wanted whether they were single or not. If it were not for Kurt lying next to him, he wanted to go up to Douglas and punch him for what he did. He looked down back to Kurt and decided he was going to keep calm about it as he had seen the look of shock on Kurt's face after the kiss. He hoped Kurt was not pleased about it either but he would not know unless Kurt told him.<p>

One by one, people started to wake up and moved into the small kitchen to get themselves some breakfast. Blaine waited until Kurt woke up so they could enjoy it together. He had tried his best not to say anything to Douglas when he had woke up, he gave him a forced small smile when Douglas had gave him a cheery 'good morning'. Although what did catch Blaine's attention was when Dwight got up, he paused to look at Kurt and studied him for a bit before moving along. Blaine looked down once again and for the first time noticed the small salt ring around Kurt. Dwight must have gotten up during the night and done it whilst both of them were asleep he thought to himself.

Eventually Kurt woke up and the way he looked melted Blaine's heart. Despite all of Kurt's complaints in the mornings when they woke up together, Blaine thought he was the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. So raw and fresh, and it was his. The thought brought the same smile he often worn when he saw Kurt like this and it always made him feel better when he saw Kurt mirroring it. However this morning it seemed more forced than usual but Blaine let it slip. He noticed that Kurt had small bags under his eyes so he must have not slept well. Everyone else had already had something to eat and was sitting in the living room chatting as they began to get themselves ready to leave, so the kitchen was empty for the two of them to eat peacefully.

* * *

><p>The car journey back to Kurt's house was partially tense for Kurt as he tried to bring up the courage to tell Blaine what happened but it did not happen. So instead he suited for simple small talk as they pulled up to the pavement.<p>

"Are you sure Kurt?" Blaine had asked once again. It was getting on Kurt's nerves.

"Yes I'm fine Blaine for the hundredth time. I think I should be asking you that since you seem more frustrated."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes! I'm fine." Blaine snapped. Kurt was taken by surprise at the sudden harshness of Blaine's tone.

"What's gotten into you lately?"

"Oh I'm sorry that someone is going after my boyfriend and you think it's ok for them to kiss you when I'm on the other side of the room." Blaine said sarcastically, looking straight at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened as though he was a deer caught in headlights. "You saw that?"

"Yes. Yes I did and I noticed you did nothing but stand there. You didn't seem that bothered." Blaine gripped the steering wheel tightly before continuing. "Was he better than me?"

"How would I know? I didn't kiss him back!"

"Sure Kurt." Blaine said as he looked down to his hands.

"You don't believe me? Why?"

"I'm finding it hard to believe that as like I said before you didn't seem to react negatively about it and from what you've told me he's been a bit flirty with you and you've completely blanked it apparently. Also one more thing," Blaine finally looked back to Kurt to look straight into his eyes. Kurt could see his eyes watering up but the anger on Blaine's face did not make sense. "I thought you would have told me. So you tell me, how can I trust you when you were going to keep that secret from me?" Kurt sat there in silence. He could not get the words out he wanted to say. He wanted to tell him but nothing was coming out. Blaine looked straight ahead of him just as one tear began to fall. "See you Kurt."

"Please don't leave like this Bl-"

"Bye Kurt." Blaine said sharply with his eyes still fixed ahead of him. Kurt slowly got out of the car but as soon as he had closed the door Blaine drove off. Kurt stood there on the pavement watching Blaine drive away until he could no longer see him in the distance.

Kurt ignored his father when he entered the house eventually and went straight to his room. He did not want to see or talk to anyone except Blaine. He had to wait at least two hours as he knew Blaine would not answer his phone whilst he was driving. This was a moment where Kurt hated that Dalton was a few hours' drive away and with this snow it would probably take longer than usual. He groaned in frustration as dived onto his bed, face straight into the pillow. He got out his phone and sent him a quick text.

_Please phone me when you get to Dalton xx – Kurt_

His father came in to see if he was ok but Kurt simply dismissed it as not getting enough sleep and was a bit cranky. He knew he did not believe him but at least he had left him alone to his thoughts for the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Back at Dalton, Blaine sat in his room on the floor staring at his phone with tears flowing down his face. He told himself he could not answer, answering would mean he was wrong and he knew he was right, but all he was feeling was a constant wave of hurt and pain. He wanted to believe Kurt but what else could he do. He scrolled through the texts Kurt had sent him during the afternoon.<p>

_Please phone me when you get to Dalton xx – Kurt_

_Are you okay? Xx – Kurt_

_Please Blaine xx – Kurt_

_Please answer x – Kurt_

_Talk to me please x – Kurt_

_Please – Kurt_

_I love you – Kurt_

Meanwhile outside many Windsors were moving past his door very quickly and looking fairly frightened at the sight they had witnessed not that long ago. David and Wes were trying to reassure people whilst Dwight was creating a salt line at Blaine's door. They had not seen Blaine explode with anger in a long time and it was something no one was getting over. The thought that he snaps like that and scream at people the way he did sent a chill down people's spines.

* * *

><p>"Shane, I don't have the fucking time to deal with you ok! Deal with it yourself and grow up!" Blaine had practically screamed at Shane when Shane had asked him for help on something. Shane watched as his brother stormed away to his room. Everyone in Windsor was dead silent and not daring to move in case they too got the wrath of the prefect's anger.<p>

Reed was the first person to break the tension even if he was only whispering to Shane. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" When he got no reply, he took hold of Shane's hand and pulled him up the stairs to their room. "He probably didn't mean to snap at you." Reed said to comfort Shane as he got out his phone to text Kurt to see if he knew anything.

* * *

><p>Kurt had left his phone in his bedroom as he helped make dinner and sat down with his family. Finn had arrived home just in time, apparently the mess at Puck's was that bad so that was why it took him so long. Kurt knew he was lying as they probably did many other things except for cleaning. It had been the usual family dinner; Carol making sure Finn did not choke on his food as he ate it that fast, Burt making small talk to everyone about their day and Kurt help Carol dish out and clean up.<p>

When he went back to his bedroom, which he said he was going to prepare what he needed for tomorrow as he had to catch up on something, he checked his phone instantly hoping that Blaine would have replied to him or hoped a bit more for a missed phone call from him.

_5 missed calls  
>9 unread texts<em>

He should have not gotten his hopes up as he read the screen as all of the missed phone calls were from Reed as well has most of the texts, along with Douglas. It was like everyone knew there was something wrong and they went straight to the source.

_Kurt! What's wrong with Blaine? He just screamed at everyone! – Reed_

_Hey Kurt. How're you? - Douglas_

_Kurt? Did something happen between the two of you? – Reed_

_Kurt? - Douglas_

_Kurt? – Reed_

_Are you okay? – Douglas_

_Kurt, are you okay? Please text/phone back! – Reed_

Kurt decided to phone Reed back and tell him everything that happened the previous night and why Blaine would be in such a state. Kurt felt incredibly guilty when he heard what Blaine had been doing since he had arrived back at Dalton. He wanted to apologise to everyone Blaine snapped at as it was his fault he was reacting like this but Reed said it would be fine and that he should not worry about it.

After hanging up on Reed, Kurt texted back the people who had left him messages. He left Douglas for last for some reason as he had sent him a few out of concern. He did not want to talk to him as he was the partial reason he and Blaine were in this situation, but he felt he had to so that he could not feel worse by ignoring him.

_Sorry, no I am not okay - Kurt_

_What's wrong? - Douglas_

_I think Blaine and I are over - Kurt_

_How? What happened? - Douglas_

_We had a very serious argument and now he's ignoring me - Kurt_

_Kurt, I'm so sorry to hear that x - Douglas_

Kurt looked at the last text but did not bother to reply. He was not the person he wanted to talk to.

_Blaine? – Kurt_

* * *

><p><em>Goodnight Blaine, please talk to me in the morning x – Kurt<em>

Kurt stared at his phone as he sent the last text hoping that Blaine would text him back. Just any sign even if it just said 'night' would give him something. Noting that it was just after midnight and he would have to get up in a couple of hours, he settled down on his bed clutching onto his duvet and pillow as the tears poured from his eyes. He did not try to control the sob that followed. He eventually fell asleep on his tear stained pillow in the very early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: Happy New Year! (Despite we're a fortnight in) I know I said I would try to update during the holidays but things got pretty busy with family and college work along with it being Christmas and New Year. Sorry! I know this is shorter than usual but it'll hopefully get longer again with it going back to weekdays in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading and I hope you're still enjoying this story despite my terrible updating :')


	9. For The Way To Your Heart

Logan looked out at the snow covered campus and made his way to the main building. Due to the heavy snow that fell during the night, many of the teachers could not get into Dalton so classes were cancelled for the day. Although people could still get out of Dalton which made no sense but all the students were going to take advantage of a day off. However, that did not stop the Dean wanting to keep the prefect meeting on. Just ahead of him, Logan saw Blaine storming his way through the snow at such a pace that he stopped to watch him.

He had heard from some of the Stuarts that Blaine exploded in anger yesterday when he arrived back, which lead Sebastian to make his normal comment about the Windsor prefect. He began to start a light jog to catch up with the other but was greeted with a slammed door to the face just as he almost reached him. He tried to let it pass since he could obviously see that Blaine was not in the best of moods.

The meeting was the usual that they had every month; make sure everyone behaves, no rule breaking, no fires, the list goes on and on. The list ended with no attempts to attack the other houses in any shape or form, with Blaine and Logan earning longer gazes over the last point. In Logan's opinion, they could not help the rivalry Windsor and Stuart had. It's more like a tradition now than anything. If you are a Windsor you dislike Stuart and vice versa. Throughout the meeting Logan noticed that Blaine was quite tense but he wore a simple smile that could fool the majority of people.

"Blaine? Blaine! Wait up!"

"What do you want Logan?"

"Well first of all I want to know why you're in such a prissy mood and why everyone is talking about you exploding yesterday at your own house? And don't bother saying it was nothing. You might be able to fool other people with that smile you wear but you don't fool me. Now tell me what's wrong."

"To put it in simple terms? Kurt and I have had a fight. There happy now?"

"How did that happen?"

"That. That is none of your business Logan."

Blaine turned on his heel and headed towards his own house, leaving Logan staring after him. Now that was something that was rare. The thought of them having a serious argument does not seem possible to Logan so someone must have gotten involved. Logan eventually went back to his own house to report the few changes happening due to the weather. He pulled Derek and Julian aside and told them about Blaine. Derek could not be bothered with the topic so he left to get another coffee and neither could Julian. It would be nice for a change to have someone on his side for once.

* * *

><p>Blaine slammed the door as he entered back into Windsor. It was bitter outside and his brief talk with Logan just made him worse again. Everyone gave him space and did not dare to look at him in the eye just in case they got some of the fury Blaine was projecting right now. He hated that he made people feel like that but he could not concentrate properly. He did not acknowledge anyone as he made his way up to his room. Hopefully with some peace he could calm down but knowing Windsor, something will happen and he will have to deal with it especially since there were no classes to go to.<p>

After an hour or so, someone knocked on his door very carefully. Blaine sighed but went to open the door to see Reed standing there. Blaine gave him a quick one over to see that he was not hurt in any way so he might not be here to report something happening.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Blaine stepped aside to let him in and noticed Reed fidgeting with his hands. There was a silent pause between them before Reed spoke up.

"I know what's happened between you and Kurt. Kurt's very upset about it although he's at the complete opposite side of the scale from you."

Blaine just stared at the painter. He could not get any words out or control the shaking that had begun. Even though he knew Kurt would be upset by it, hearing it from Reed made it worse as he could imagine the conversation they had and how Kurt would have broken down whilst talking. That was the moment he let his tears fall.

"Blaine?" Reed asked worriedly.

"Could you please leave?" Blaine asked shakily.

"Sure. If you want to talk I'm here okay? You're not alone to deal with this, please know that." Reed said as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Blaine knew that he was going to be leaving to go back to McKinley with Merril and Derek, who had came back at the weekend. The thought of McKinley made him worse as he groaned in frustration into his pillow.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt did as soon as he woke up for the sixth time was to grab out to get his phone to see if Blaine had contacted him. He sighed once again seeing that his phone was the exact same as it had been the last time he woke up. Not that he was getting much sleep due to his guilt swallowing him whole and making him restless throughout the night.<p>

He glanced over at the time and noted that there was no point in trying to get anymore sleep as he would have to be up in half an hour to start his routine. Might as well start it early since he was awake he thought. He sat himself down and started the routine but he could not look at himself in the mirror. He did not want to see the bags under his eyes or to see how bloodshot they were from all the crying done the previous night.

Eventually when he had to fix his hair he looked at himself. He has looked a million times better but it is not the worst he has been. He could easily pass it as not having enough sleep or not feeling too well. Well if he was being honest he did not feel well but it was not due to sickness. It was just simply his conscious eating away at him, making his stomach twist at the thought of Blaine.

Finn was not getting a ride with Kurt today, luckily, so that gave him some time to fake a small smile so there was no doubts. He did not want everyone to know what happened as they would give him sympathy in a way that he did not want. The journey did not seem to last that long as he realised he was almost at the school and a bit early too. The snow was very light compared to what it had been at the weekend so he did not rush to get inside. He had Glee Club first anyway so he was no bother to anyone by going into the practice room and singing something. However when he got there the room was locked so he ended up sitting in the auditorium to kill some time before heading back.

He liked the auditorium when it was empty but with all the lights on. Nothing creepier than a dark, empty auditorium. The quietness gave him some time to relax and to clear his head. Not that it helped that much but he was not on edge as he had been this morning. He did not realise the time until the bell had went. Kurt cursed to himself and ran to the rehearsal room, avoiding as many people as he could. He made it just in time for Mr Schue to come in not that long after him. Mercedes had asked if he was okay but he said he was tired. She did not press for more information which Kurt was relieved about but did however start the class by saying she had prepared a song. Kurt always loved Mercedes singing so maybe this would lighten up his spirits.

_Woke up this morning with my heart on fire,  
>held on to what I'd been dreaming.<br>Woke up this morning, I had one desire,  
>to get back to what I'd been seeing.<br>_

Listening to the lyrics, Kurt's heart plummeted. This was making him feel worse than before. They all reminded him of Blaine so much that it hurt.

_I keep on searching for the way to your heart,  
>try to believe it's getting better.<br>Baby, take me all the way to your heart,  
>I want you <em>

He wanted to run out but he could not do that to Mercedes, especially since she seemed to singing mostly to Sam but also to him as she knew he could relate to it. If only she knew he thought, but she is not to blame. He was.

_All the sweet kisses, all the tenderness,  
>that are being shared all around me,<br>only remind me of my own distress,  
>no loving arms to surround me.<br>Falling, I am falling,  
>you could help me out again,<br>being mine forever_

He kept up his fake smile so that he would not hurt her feelings. Today was not going well for him at all. Not one bit.

_You got it, you got it,  
>there'll be no doubt about it,<br>nobody's gonna keep from you  
>I want you, I need you,<br>gonna find a way to get through,  
>nobody's gonna keep from you<em>

And this was only the first class.

_Ooh, keep on searching  
>for the way<br>to your heart  
>try to believe it's getting better<br>_

Great, he thought, how am I supposed to survive the day?_  
><em>

_Baby, baby, baby, baby,  
>I want you<em>

Kurt did not stay behind after the performance. As soon as it had finished, he bolted out of the room trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall. He did not want them to see the tears so he would just say he was not feeling well. He had told some of the others that he was not his usual self today due to lack of sleep so they might not think much about it.

He was not in the bathroom for long before Evan and Ethan popped up at either side of him. Both their faces showing concern about something they do not even know. Kurt really did care about them but he did not need them to interrogate him right now as he knew he would cry right in front of them. But to his surprise, they did not say a word. They just looked at him as though they were waiting for an explanation. Kurt decided in that moment whether he would actually want them to interrogate them as the silence was partially freaking him out. This was not usual, although today was not a usual day he supposed. He was about to open his mouth to say he was fine but he was beaten to the punch.

"You're not okay before you say so."

"We know."

"What?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Dormouse informed us."

"Your White Rabbit went crazy apparently yesterday."

"So naturally we got phone calls to see if we knew anything."

"At the time we didn't but we got caught up."

Kurt just stared at them. He did not know what to say. They already knew what was wrong so what did they want from him? Once again they were in that silent mode waiting for Kurt. He decided that it was indeed freaky as he was quite unnerved by it. "So what do you want to hear from me?" He asked.

"The truth."

"We've only heard one side."

"We need Alice's story."

"That is if there is one to tell."

The two blondes tried to guide Kurt to take a seat on the toilet pan but he argued against it. Both of them looked hurt but he explained.

"It's not best to talk about these sorts of things here. Anyone could walk in any moment."

So Kurt took them to the auditorium to see if it was empty to begin with then to sit themselves down on the seats. He knew it was not going to be easy so it was best for him to get it out in the open. He explained the kiss that happened at the party, how he felt about it, how he felt about Douglas in the matter and told them about the fight just outside of Kurt's home. He expected them to pull him into a hug but they did not say anything once again. They had sat quietly as he told his side of the story, not even a peep. Eventually after they let him go, they spoke up once again.

"Don't worry about it. We'll find a way to sort it."

"But for now we need to get you smiling once again."

Just that simple statement made his lips pull up into a small smile. Maybe they were the best people to tell and not try to hide it from everyone else.

* * *

><p>Kurt had eventually went back with the Brightman's but only told the minority of New Directions what was truly bothering him. He did not want people to worry about him as he wanted to deal with it himself but telling them lifted some weight off of his shoulders. It made him a bit more relaxed for the rest of the classes until lunch came about.<p>

Douglas had spotted him walking alone and asked him if he could talk to him in private. They went into the practice room since it was empty and no one would be there for at least ten minutes. Kurt was dreading this conversation with him but he knew he would have to talk about what happened eventually. Better to get it over and done with now he thought.

"How're you feeling Kurt?"

"I've been better. How about you?"

"I'm alright. Has Blaine spoken to you yet?"

The question made Kurt feel horrible once again as Blaine still had no replied to any of his texts and had ignored more phone calls. He had decided to try give him a bit of space but still let him know he wanted to talk to him, even if he was not sending frequent messages.

"Umm no. He's still ignoring me. In a way he has a right to be mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened at the party and our fight afterwards."

"What happened at the party?" Douglas asked confused.

Kurt stared at the boy in confusion himself. "You don't remember anything from the party?"

"I can remember the first half of the night but after we all did some shots it goes blurry," Douglas let out a slight chuckle at the thought but his face turned serious once again. "What happened then?"

Kurt was torn between telling him or try covering it up. He decided it was best to tell him the truth as Douglas probably would have told him if it was reversed. "Emm towards the end of the night you were really drunk and whilst Blaine and that were phoning Dalton to say they couldn't get back due to the weather, you umm," Kurt looked away slowly as he hesitated.

"I did what?"

"You- you kissed me. On the lips once then passed out on the couch immediately."

When Kurt did not hear Douglas reply he looked over to him so see him with his face in his hands. Kurt did not say anything to break the silence that lay heavily in the air. He was just about to walk away when Douglas lifted his head up to look at Kurt. Kurt could see the pain in his eyes and the possible sign of tears.

"I'm the reason you two were fighting. I've caused this." Douglas started mumbling to himself, to the point that Kurt could not understand what he was saying. Douglas' eyes kept darting around the room as if he was trying to find an answer but kept mumbling to himself and his speech was gathering up in speed.

"Douglas. Douglas!" The boy stopped at the volume of Kurt's voice. "You can't blame yourself. It's mine and Blaine's fault, not yours." Kurt said softer since he had Douglas' attention. "Just-"

"Kurt! Thank god we found you both!"

"What's wrong Tina?"

"Long story short, one of the jocks tried to hit on Merril despite her saying she was with Spencer and then Derek showed up and made things a lot worse."

"Merril? Is she okay though?" Douglas asked, looking worried for his other Hanover.

"Yes she's fine. The twins pulled her aside when Derek got involved."

"He's started a fight hasn't he?" Kurt sighed. Tina nodded and they all left to try sort out this problem. There does not seem to be any peace where ever he goes Kurt thought. Although, it does make a change that he is defending other houses, instead of being against Windsor all the time.

* * *

><p>Just as Kurt entered the courtyard, he could see everyone had made a circle around Derek and the jock in question. Kurt quickly looked over the faces within the crowd to see that nothing physical has happened yet but they were waiting for it. Like a pack of animals waiting for some action he thought, disgusted by it. He pushed his way through the crowd and ignored all the insults thrown his way.<p>

"What're you gonna do? A wee private school boy like you gonna teach me a lesson?" The jock said, ending with a jolly laugh that was echoed by the other jocks. Their laughter was cut short when they heard Derek laughing with them, or at them Kurt corrected. "Why are you laughing?"

"You think that because I'm from a private school I can't kick you asses? Honestly, I find that hilarious. You are really pathetic, the lot of you." As if on cue, the jock lunged forward to punch Derek's jaw but to find himself on the ground quicker than his mind could process.

"Not that quick are you sir." Derek said with a fake posh accent. The taunting did not stop from there, with each attempt the jock made to attack Derek; he would either find himself on the ground or punching fresh air. This gained more insults from Derek and a constant string of laughter to follow. Although, with that amount of cockiness, Kurt knew it was not going to last long when the jock swept him to the ground and got a punch in to the stomach.

The echo of Sue Sylvester's shouting coming near prevented any other hits getting in as everyone ran for it. None of them wanted to get caught in her wrath. Merril was instantly at Derek's side once people began to move away. Sue approached them and looked over Derek once.

"Who punched you?" Sue asked before looking to Kurt "and, Porcelain, make sure he sees the nurse immediately." Kurt nodded. He was not going to argue over something like this. He could see some blood at the back of Derek's head.

"His name was Robbie." Sue looked over to Merril. "The only reason I know that is because he-"

"I'm going to stop you there as I'll get the story later. Macho monocle boy here needs attention." Sue said before walking away from them in the direction the jocks went. Once they lifted Derek up and got him to the nurse's office, everyone relaxed a little bit.

"You didn't have to do that Derek. You could have gotten seriously hurt." Merril said as she passed over a clean cloth for his head.

"Well I wasn't going to let some sleazy guy forcing himself on you when you clearly stated many times that you were taken." Derek winced slightly at the pressure of the damp cloth. "Also if you think I was bad, you know Spencer would've punched that guy in the face after the second time he hit on you after you rejected him."

After Derek was patched up, they were told to report to Sue's office first instead of Principal Figgin's as he was currently unaware of it and knowing him, he would try to cover it up in the worst way. So, at least some serious business was going to be taken place even if Sue was cruel in certain ways.

* * *

><p>Reed walked around the hotel until he found a place where he knew he would get some privacy for a while before he would be found. He wanted some privacy tonight to talk to Shane as the previous times were fairly awkward with Ethan and Evan each wanting to talk to Shane at inappropriate times or when they were not doing that, they had their ears pressed again the phone so they could hear everything that Shane was saying. They seemed to be overjoyed when Shane started talking about kissing him the last time that they screamed down the phone. That was not fun trying to apologise to someone that was freaked out but was laughing at the same time.<p>

"Hey"

"_Hey... um... am I going to get screamed at again?"_

"Hopefully not. I'm currently in hiding so we have some privacy."

"_What is this thing you call privacy? I think I've never heard of it since I transferred to Dalton."_

"I know. Best make the most of it."

"_Soooo what are you wearing?"_

"Already Shane? There's no stopping you is there?"

"_I'm kidding... Or am I? That's for you to decide."_

"Why are you my boyfriend again?"

"_Emmm because you love me?"_

"That's for you to decide if that's true."

"_Oh, using my own words against me. I'm hurt!"_

"Oh well I'm sorry. Do you feel better now?"

"_Maybe. I'm better than some people I could mention."_

Reed hesitated before asking. "How is he now?" He knew that Shane would not really want to discuss the problem but he needed some information to go on. Just to see if any improvements had occurred.

"_He's improved to the point that he's not shouting at everyone for no reason but he keeps hiding in his bedroom."_

"Has he spoken to anyone at all since I left this morning?"

"_No not really. David and Wes were the only ones to get something out of him without any shouting. Depending how the weather is for the teachers tomorrow, they were thinking about going over to talk to Kurt. Not in a violent threatening way! Just before you think they're going to beat the crap out of Kurt for making Blaine feel like this. They're not going to do that."_

"I know. I just wish this didn't happen. It doesn't help that they're so far apart this time. I know Kurt and if he could, he would try to talk to Blaine in person but travel isn't particularly good."

"_Can we change the subject please? I was kinda excited to talk about something other than them. No offence, it's just that is all everyone is talking about in Windsor and I need a distraction."_

"Of course."

"_So... what ARE you wearing?"_

"Great way to change the subject."

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"HE'S WEARING TIGHT SKINNIES AND A TIGHT FITTED SHIRT!" Two voices echoed above him, however, Reed could not see either of the twins. It was typical that they found him at this part of the conversation.

"_You've been found then?"_

"Seems like it... AHHHH!" Suddenly, both of the blondes appeared, coming out of the vents at either side of the room.

"_Reed? Are you okay?"_

"They're in the fucking vents!"

"_You know, I think that's the first time I've heard you swear. It's very sexy."_

"Don't you start." Reed tried to say strictly but was given away by his laughter.

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the common room that evening looking into the fireplace. He had not heard anymore news about Windsor, so it seemed that Blaine was not screaming at everyone again but that did not mean Blaine was alright. Logan would probably be right if he guessed that the prefect would be in his room alone and ignoring the majority of people unless something had happened that he needed to inspect. It was not like Logan to be thinking about this but the way that Blaine had reacted this morning troubled him. They may not be close but they do know each other to some degree to know that something is off.<p>

Julian made his usual grand entrance to the common room knowing it was empty except for Logan but that did not mean that Logan was not going to roll his eyes at the entrance. "I thought you could use some company."

"Yes cause we all need a Julian Larson to keep ourselves company."

"Well someone's not had enough coffee. And what have you been thinking about all day? Because you've had this same annoying over thinking look on your face the moment you came back from the meeting."

"Like you would care Larson." This was one of those moments he could not be bothered having the drama queen around. Apparently it is wrong to think over things in general according to him.

"Well you don't usually think about stuff for this long so it must be interesting."

"Something's happened to Blaine an-"

"What because he blew up on Windsor yesterday? Geez, give the guy a break. He's allowed to have one bad day."

"If you would let me finish. Something has happened between him and Kurt."

Logan looked over to see Julian doing a pretty good impression of a fish gaping as he tried to find the right words to say. Eventually the only thing he could say was 'oh'. Logan nodded in agreement and stared back into the fire. If he could, he was going to talk to either of them before things got worse.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Julian let out a slight chuckle. "By the way, did you hear about what our lovely Derek got up to today?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: SORRY! Who's an eejit? *raises hand* I've been very distracted by college work as I've had assessments and preliminary exams so I've been studying for them.

Anyway if there are any alert readers left (which I doubt since this took 3 months to update) then I hope you like this and if you're new I also hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I'm going to keep this short as I usually end up writing a novel's worth of apologises due to not updating regularly.

I hope that the next chapter will be out a lot quicker than this one but I can't guarantee due to college work.

Edit: The song used is 'The Way To Your Heart' by Soulsister


	10. Another Missed Chance

Kurt spent the majority of the day trying not to worry about if he should text Blaine or not to remind him about their night, but Kurt had promised himself that he would not text Blaine to give him space. The thought killed him but he had to show that he was willing to let Blaine breathe. He had already shown that he was desperate to talk so surely he could not take it the wrong way if he texted him less surely?

Many people kept asking him if he was alright but he just shrugged them off. Even to the twins, who knew nearly everything, as he would just say he was not getting worse and was giving Blaine space. They still looked worriedly at him during lunch and glee club but they did not press any further, although Kurt could see that they wanted to.

Kurt was mostly preoccupied over thinking what outcomes could happen tonight. He was planning to go to their tree house as usual and wait to see if Blaine would show up. Outcomes he came up with were: he would be waiting there for hours and Blaine not showing up; Blaine actually turning up but they argue even further with one of them, most likely Blaine, storming out; or both of them there not saying a word. Basically, tonight did not look like it was going to be easy for Kurt for he could not see any positives.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Oh hi Merril."

"I was wondering if you had seen Douglas?"

"I'm not completely sure where he is sorry, I think he went off looking for you."

"Oh, thank you anyway Kurt."

That was another thing on his mind. He could not get a moment alone with Douglas to speak to him properly; everything time they do someone interrupts or Douglas makes an excuse not to stay. He just wants to sort out this mess before it gets worse and drags on.

He feels horrible as it is and he's meant to be cheery for the festive season, not that he was feeling Christmasy in the slightest. How can you enjoy it when he might be losing one of the best things that has happened to him.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, can we talk to you for a second?" Blaine turned around to see Logan and Julian walking up to him. He sighed but nodded. He did not want to cause more problems and shouting at Logan again is not going to help him in any way.<p>

"Hey Blaine, heard you're now single. Good thing you ditched that drama queen so now I real man can please you." Announced Sebastian as he approached the group from the other path.

"Beat it Smythe. You're not helping." Logan retorted as he nudged Blaine to move along with him away from Sebastian who did not begin to follow them.

"Who said anything about helping?" Sebastian winked at Blaine before striding away.

The three of them began to walk in silence. No one dared to breathe a word, except for the small huffs that came from Julian as he constantly kept slipping on a patch of ice but kept himself upright. They walked until there was basically no one around and that they would have peace for a private conversation. Blaine did not know why they both here, he would see Logan doing this as they have before but the addition of Julian threw him off. Not that he wasn't mutual with him, they just did not seem to be the people have private conversations with as that sort of thing was left for Logan and Derek.

"So why do you two want to talk to me in private?"

"We want to know what happened between you and Kurt." Logan replied. "We both know it's a big deal for you to explode. Don't look at me like that, you know you did. Windsor must be on some edge right now-"

"Not that we mind as a house but-"

"Thanks for your contribution Jules." Logan said sarcastically. "Anyway, we want to help in some form. Kurt's still our friend, like you are."

"I don't know how you can. Unless you have some magical secret that you can reverse time and hit me over the head."

"Well I don't have that ability but I can still hit you." Logan slapped Julian on the back of his head. "OW!"

"You deserved that. Have you tried talking to him? Has he been in contact with you?"

"He's been texting and phoning me, but I can't push myself to answer. Everytime he phones I just want to hear his voice but I don't want to hear him upset and on the verge of tears as that'll break me. Every text makes my heart ache more as I know I won't reply to them the way I should as I still feel an urge of anger and I don't want to make him feel worse. I shouldn't have shouted at him and ignored him."

"Are you going tonight?" Logan asked softly.

"Tonight? Going where?"

"We don't know where you go, but everyone knows that on Tuesday's and Thursday's you go meet Kurt somewhere." Julian sighed "Not going to ask what you get up to as that's none of our business but-"

"You need to talk to him and get this sorted out so everyone is not on edge." Logan interrupted."I mean face to face, none of this texting shit, so then you can at least see how happy you've made him by sorting it out. Seriously, you're worrying a lot of people."

Blaine nodded in agreement. He did not need to put other people on edge. They should not have to experience that when this was his problem, not theirs. They had done nothing. "I'll be on my way now as I've got a load of work to get on with."

"Hey just before you go, I've got something that might cheer you up for a second." Julian began, Logan groaned next to him. "You didn't by any chance hear what happened to Derek yesterday?"

"Are you going to tell everyone?"

"Why not?" Julian laughed. A minute smile appeared on Blaine's face at their banter.

* * *

><p>Kurt had still not heard anything from Blaine but he was still determined to go to their tree house as usual. He had sent Blaine a text saying he was going and hoping to see him there, and with the little hope Kurt had left, he hoped Blaine would be there waiting for him. The hour's drive felt longer this evening he felt as the minutes drag on and on. To try easing himself, he plugged in his music and sang along to whatever came up.<p>

The snow was not as heavy as it had been from the past few days but the side road to get there was obviously not used frequently as the snow was layered up thickly. He pulled up to the entrance and killed the engine but his music played on. He sat there waiting for a few moments as he noticed Blaine's car was not there. He told himself he would go after this song, which leads to the next song, then the next. Realising it was no good sitting in the car, which was beginning to get cold; Kurt made his way to the tree house.

Time was not on his side once again. Every minute he waited for Blaine, it seemed to drag on. The only noises he could hear were the crackling of the fireplace and his unsteady breathing. The wind outside had calmed down but nothing seemed to calm Kurt down, no matter how many mugs of hot chocolate he had. He kept making a spare warm one for Blaine but it would eventually get put down the drain from being too cold. He glanced at the clock just above the fireplace to notice it was almost nine. He made his way to the kitchen area to clean the mugs whilst trying to ignore the pain he felt.

Just before the fire was put out, Kurt briefly looked around the room that was not meant to be occupied alone. This place was meant to be filled with warmth and comfort and despite the fire roaring all night, he had not felt this cold in a long time.

When he was almost back to his car, he noticed another car parked behind it. At first he could not tell if the car was Blaine's due to the trees and the darkness but as he walked out into the clearing his heart dropped realising it was not Blaine's car. He was just about to get into his car when he heard car doors opening and a voice calling him.

"Kurt? Kurt, please wait a second." Kurt turned around to see that Wes and David were approaching him. He was close enough to jump into his car, drive away as they were probably going to blame him for everything as he could not bear that.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up suddenly due to something exploding too loudly than usual. The noise startled him and he looked around for the clock that he had knocked over. He noticed that the time was just after half eight and almost dropped the clock. With it being a Tuesday night, he would be at the tree house with Kurt and he had planned on going tonight. He had spent so much time planning what to say and how to approach the subject. He knew immediately that as soon as he saw Kurt's face he would melt, but he had to get his point across. He also knew for a fact that Kurt would have gone tonight in hope he would be there.<p>

He let that thought pass to the side partially as he went to deal with whatever it was that woke him up. After a spot of cleaning, things looked back to the way it should be or to Windsor's standards at least. The time had just left nine when he decided to look for Wes or David, or preferably both, but when he asked anyone where they were no one knew.

"Has anyone seen Wes or David?" He shouted to no one in particular. Maybe if he just shouted it someone might at least know something. They could not have disappeared without someone noticing. Nearly everyone is trained to notice if the twins or Dwight sneak off so at least they knew.

"They're out." The latter replied as he passed Blaine coming down from the stairs.

"To where?"

Dwight shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that they left a few hours ago and said they might be returning a bit late depending how things went."

"What things?!"

"I don't know! That's all they said to me."

"Right, thank you Dwight. I'm sure-" Blaine paused when the penny dropped. "At what time did they leave?"

"Ehh-" Dwight began hesitantly.

"Tell me!"

"About half six!" Blaine did not reply as he searched vigorously for his phone. They had eventually found it in a stupid gap in his room. "Why, what's so important about the time?"

"They've went to see Kurt."

Blaine dialled Wes' number and listened as it rang out. He dialled David's to get the same result so he went back to Wes' and to his luck Wes answered on the third ring.

"Where are you?!"

* * *

><p>"Kurt please-"<p>

"If you're here to tell me how horrible of a person I am then could you have some decency to leave it for the moment. Maybe until tomorrow? As I can't deal with this right now. I already feel like crap as I can't get a hold of Blaine to even let him give me a chance to explain and to work things out. It is eating me alive and it only happened two days ago! It shouldn't be like this. So please, can you wait to tell me how I'm such a horrible person until tomorrow."

"Actually we're not here to do that. Why would you think that?"

"Well you are Blaine's best friends to begin with. So naturally you're going to side with him."

"Did you also forget the part where we're also your friends and we want to help you both out equally?"

"Oh. Did Blaine send you or...?"

"No we came here ourselves. Blaine was for some reason sleeping when we left. He hasn't slept well being honest so we thought it was best to leave him and come to get you ourselves. "

"Also being honest, it was getting a bit boring waiting in the car for you to appear. Sorry Wes."

"Wait so why didn't you come to the tree house?"

"We don't know where it is and we're keeping it that way. We only knew where to find the entrance, as to speak, because of Reed since he helped paint it."

"Okay, then why didn't you text me?"

"Oh well we didn't think of that."

"Yeah we should've done that."

"Anyway..."

"Anyway, what happened?"

"Do you two not know?"

"We don't know everything. We know parts of Blaine's story but obviously not yours, and we didn't want to go to the twins for information as we'd rather hear it from your mouth."

Just as Kurt was about to begin telling them what happened, Wes' phone began to ring.

"Looks like someone finally realised we've went missing. I'll phone him back after this." As soon as Wes' phone stopped ringing, David's began to ring.

"He definitely knows now. Should I answer?"

"No, if he's desperate he'll phone me again. Then we'll answer it." "Well hello to you too… David and I are outside, you know a place that exists other than your bedroom… we might be… yes… we'll be returning shortly… expect us in an hour and a half, bye."

"It seems we have been summoned."

Kurt told them everything that they needed to know. There were some details he left out as they were not necessary unless he wanted to make a bias account, which was not fair in the slightest. Yes he is hurt over things but he was not going to let his emotions completely take over his perception. Fortunately Wes and David were quiet and patient whilst Kurt described what happened, to which he was grateful for.

After he was finished, both of them agreed that they would try to help Kurt get to Blaine as they could tell everything was not as they seemed. Their main objective was to get Kurt and Blaine together in the same place so that they can talk things through first, despite how much they wanted to intervene.

They said their goodbyes and got into their cars with the hope that things would improve. Before Kurt pulled out, he sent a quick text before putting it in his pocket and drove back home.

_Lima Bean. 4o'clock. We need to talk. - Kurt_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: I'm so terribly sorry it has taken months for this chapter. I had planned on updating this in June but then I had the misfortune of losing a close family member and it has hit me hard especially in terms of trying to concentrate long enough to write this or anything in fact, then college came about and I've been swamped with work.

I'm not abandoning this at all, still got at least 5 chapters left but I will try my best to get these out to you quicker. I feel terrible that it's been well over 6 months since the last chapter. My only warning is that these chapters might not be as long as they used to, as I'm stressing myself out trying to have an average number and it's feeling very forced which is not enjoyable.

Anyway, I thank you for reading this and for sticking around as I know I'm not the best fic writer that is good with updates.


End file.
